Lullaby
by Chistarpax
Summary: Chi is the best bodyguard in the state of California, but even she isn't prepared for what she has to face to keep this client alive... and she definitely isn't prepared to meet a few beings that she isn't even sure should exist. Just another chapter to add to her already confusing life, although... working with the two corvettes is a definite bonus. SIDESxOCxSUNNY
1. When Things Go Wrong

Heya guys! I am going to try and keep three fics going at once… apparently. Anywho, this fic was inspired by the song 'Lullaby' by Nickelback. It is set after the third Live Action Transformers movie, and I hope I didn't mess too much up!

Enjoy!

~.~

There are times when you need to stop and think, times when you need to realize that some things just aren't right. And then there are times when you find yourself wishing that you had noticed such things, if only to avoid the ultimate confusion and discomfort that they cause.

Now I'm not saying that you should necessarily **look** for these events, just be aware that they can come out of nowhere. Even when you only note that a fanfic from your favorite fandom hasn't been updated, even though the author always updates on that day and has not missed one of those updates… **EVER**.

Just be aware, because I never thought that something like this would happen to me… I never thought that I would be trapped in every fangirl's dream—only for it to turn into a nightmare.

Of course that's jumping just a bit ahead, right?

Let's start with the simple parts:

Name: Chi Star Pax

Age: 21

Eyes: Varying shades of blue (depending on mood)

Hair: Blonde with red streaks

Height: 5' 8"

Weight: 157 lbs

Yep, that sounds about right. I was a simple fan of the amazingly large fandom dubbed 'Transformers'. A simple fan that found herself trapped in her fandom for seemingly no reason one day.

But, once again, I'm getting ahead of myself. How about I just start from the beginning… on the day that I woke up in my bed, got dressed in my home, and left my for my job as the body guard for one of the more… interesting clients I had ever had.

I had gotten the job offer the night before, it should have seemed strange to me there. I had fallen asleep on the couch (never happens) and had awoke to my laptop beeping the customary 'you have a customer' alert. The client had just stated that a body guard was needed and that I had been 'selected' for the job. I was to meet the client the next day, and I wasn't prepared for what I was about to be shoved none too gracefully into…

~.~

Chi Pax was the best body guard in the business. One of those who didn't take every client that wanted her because she could judge the necessity of such clients, and the client that had contacted her the day before had made it very clear that he wasn't just in danger, he was in life or death peril.

Of course, she had heard this before, but when the client wouldn't even give a name for fear of being traced, well… she knew she had her client.

So she had gotten up at an ungodly hour and left her house just five minutes after waking up. Her new client had arranged for her to meet him somewhere near the edge of the city, and she had agreed, not like she had a choice anyway.

"Better be interesting… and better pay for this up front." She grumbled to the empty air of her car. "I don't want this to be some sort of a prank."

She arrived at the designated meeting place early, and checked around. She noted that there was a camera of sorts up in a tree… so she glared up at it in an attempt to determine wither or not it was a danger. After only a few seconds, she shrugged, the client had most likely placed it there to make sure of his safety. So he was a smart client… interesting.

Nothing else seemed amiss, except for the large depressions and the tire tracks that surrounded the small clearing. But of course she chalked it up to the client being smart and checking out the meeting place before the actual meeting took place.

At ten seconds past 6 a.m. she heard the gentle roll of tires, and turned to look at the sun yellow Chevy Camaro with black racing stripes as it pulled up. Her fangirl part wanted to squeal, but she decided better of it. After all, she was a professional body guard. Of course… she definitely noted the intense resemblance of this vehicle to the alt mode of Bumblebee, from the Transformers fandom. Even down to the 'Bee-otch' accessory hanging from the rearview mirror.

But the real surprise hit when the client stepped out of the car. He was a young man around the age of 20, and was the splitting image of Shia LeBouf… also known as Samuel James Witwicky from the live action Transformers movie trilogy.

Once again, Chi fought back her squeal of fangirlishness… it was not becoming of the best body guard in the state of California.

"I take it you are the client that refused to give me his name?"

"Are you Chi Star Pax?" The boy asked cautiously.

"The one and only… may I ask your name now that you do not have to fear exposure? After all, I noticed you placed a camera to identify me."

The boy paused, and then glared up at the tree… then at the car.

"I told you guys not to place the camera." He muttered, thinking that she couldn't hear him.

But being a body guard made you hypersensitive to sound, movement… etcetera.

"Who are you talking to?" Chi asked, suddenly very cautious.

The car's headlights flashed… and Chi stared at it. She could clearly see in the front window… and there was nobody in the car.

"Stop…" The client hissed at the car. "My name is Sam… and I did not think that the camera was going to be placed… honestly I don't know why they wanted to contact you to have you 'guard' me in the first place."

_Danger is everywhere, even where you feel safe._

She stared at the car, there was just too much to take in.

"Did that car just make an attempt to communicate with the radio?"

Now Chi's fangirlness wanted to escape with a vengeance… until the thought crossed her mind that it might not be a good thing that she was possibly in a fandom…

After all, most of those fanfic's that she read where it happened ended badly.

"Yes…" Sam looked slightly apologetic. "He tends to do that."

"He?"

Now Sam was wilting under the look she was giving him. She expected answers.

"Tell me now… Sam… Who, or what, is it that you need me to guard you from?"

Sam stuttered, and couldn't come up with an answer that didn't seem ridiculous.

_Allow me to show… some things you might not understand… do not be alarmed._

Now Chi wanted to just walk away, there was absolutely no way. Her pride almost took the biggest blow it had ever suffered… and then the car started twisting and re-shaping its form. Within seconds there was a robotic being crouching in front of her, waiting for her reaction.

"Well… shit." Was all that she could think… all that she could say, her mind was far away from her at that moment.

And it all had to do with the fact that there was now who she believed to be Bumblebee standing in front of her with an expectant look on his faceplates.

"I suppose that answers part of my question…" Chi hesitated, picking her words carefully. "But I take it 'he' isn't what you need to be guarded from."

_Enemies of his kind… secret society… much danger._

Chi nodded solemnly. "You are the one that contacted me, aren't you?"

The robot nodded.

"His name is Bumblebee… and his vocal…"

"Vocal Processor is damaged beyond repair and has not been able to be fully repaired yet… Am I correct in assuming this?" Chi silently berated herself for the slip up. They did not need to know that she knew anything about them.

She had obviously been removed from her dimension… and shoved into one that she didn't understand just yet.

"Yes…" Sam answered slowly. "But how…"

"It is not hard to come to that conclusion… from what I can tell Bumblebee here is a sentient robotic being of some sort that has been damaged in a fight of unknown proportions… he is not of earth I assume?"

Sam only nodded, at a loss for words.

"If I freaked out when I saw him… Bumblebee you said… I would not be a body guard. I would have been a sorry excuse for a body guard." Chi allowed her now ice blue eyes to flick to Sam, taking in his shocked state. "And then I would not be able to guard you the way you seem to need to be guarded."

_I like this girl… has spunk._

She shot Bumblebee a withering glare, and raised an eyebrow when he backed away from her a little.

"You are a metal being, why are you afraid of a human girl?" She asked suddenly.

_Your array… of tools… impressive my friend._

Now Chi snorted, and brushed back her trench coat to show a pistol. "I take it you can pick up the minerals I use to clean my weapon?"

_Guns… not the only… weapon that can be used._

Now Chi laughed. "I should have realized that you would be able to detect my knives and sword as well… I apologize for thinking that you are not as observant as you are."

_No harm done… will you take the job?_

The woman paused and glanced in between the two of them. "I suppose I will have to now… I highly doubt that the government will let someone who has seen something so top-secret get out scot free."

_Correct!_

Chi winced at the chipper voice that belonged in a game show. "The only request I have is that no more surprises get thrown my way."

_Agreed… meet at noon… coffee shop… bring whatever you think you will need… the trip is underway!_

With a nod, Chi glanced at Sam. "Don't do anything that will expose you, this town isn't very secretive. Though I suppose your guardian here will see to it that you get to the meeting place without incident."

_Roger captian!_

"Seriously… talk to whoever is supposed to be fixing that, it might just get annoying."

The smaller bot nodded to Chi, who gave a small bow (something from her training) and high-tailed it out of there.

She needed to check out what in the name of Primus was happening. First stop… Google and a web search for Transformers… that's what always made it obvious that the fan was trapped in the fandom, right?

Whatever happened from there… she knew that she couldn't tell them the truth. She just didn't do well in a 'you're our prisoner' setting… she was much better as the captor, not the captive.

'_Get it together, Chi… there's got to be a good explanation here.'_

Wishful thinking on her part… but not realistic.

And reality was about to come pounding on her door.

~.~

Chi stared blankly at her computer screen. The Google search for 'Transformers' was a dud… with only a few more recent articles that detailed what had happened in Chicago, and a few that connected that incident with the ones in Egypt and Mission City. The fanfic that she had been reading was gone… as was the entire Transformers fanfic section. Whatever had taken those parts away, had been thorough enough to remove everything that dealt with Transformers off of her laptop. Except for the small tattoo in the middle of her back that depicted the Autobot symbol, there was nothing that could say that there was ever a Transformers fandom.

"Damn..." She muttered after three hours of searching for Transformers. "At least I'll be able to say that I read the reports."

But how was she supposed to hide her vast knowledge of their culture?

"This just went from trouble to royally screwed up." She muttered as she scrubbed at her face with one hand.

With a glance at the clock on her wall she shut down her laptop, placed it into her bag (that hid another gun), dressed herself with plenty of weapons, and made her way to her car. She managed to grab her duffel bag by the door without breaking stride, a feeling had come over her that she wasn't going to be seeing her house any time in the near future.

By 11:58 she was at the coffee shop that Bumblebee had referred to. It was more of a cyber cafe… but it would do.

Sam arrived ten minutes late, and came to sit in front of Chi at the corner booth that she had chosen.

"At least you didn't sit in my line of sight." She stated evenly. "That counts for something, but I will let you know that you made yourself a very good target when you walked in."

Sam blinked at her. "So you really will take the job?"

"Hell yes." Her eyes narrowed when a middle aged man entered the café and shot her and Sam a smug grin. "I think it might be best if we went elsewhere to discuss this."

"Why…"

"Alright, everybody but the corner booth out!" The middle aged man yelled… and brandished a sawed off machine gun.

"Sit very still." Chi whispered to Sam as the rest of the café's occupants screamed and ran for it. "I should have insisted on a better protected place."

The crowd vanished quickly, and the middle aged man sauntered over to the corner booth. Chi calmly lifted her tea and took a slow sip.

"Can I help you sir?" She asked non-chalantly once the cup was back on the table.

"Yeah, I want to talk to this young man here." The man smiled innocently.

"With that in hand, sir?" Chi sighed and stood up slowly.

"Sit back down girlie." The gun was suddenly pointed at her. "I don't have any quarrel with you, ma'am."

"But… what if I have a quarrel with you sir?" Chi smiled good naturedly. "I mean, you just interrupted my relaxation time with a good friend."

"A good friend, eh?" The man laughed and Chi caught the scent of strong alcohol.

"Hmmm…. Jack Daniels, or did you have a spot of vodka before coming here?" She shook her head, this idiot was going to be too easy to take care of.

"Neither, just a shot of courage."

"Tequila then, you sir are a fool." She stated evenly. "You went on a hit drunk."

"How'd ya know I took that contract?" His eyes narrowed, and then flicked to Sam. Who had followed Chi's instructions and was sitting still, staring at the exchange.

"Because, sir, I took the same hit."

The man's eyes went back to her and an enraged roar escaped his lungs. With all the grace of the drunk he was, the gun was up and aimed… but he never got to shoot it. In a flash of silver the man was screaming over the loss of one hand, then was silenced when another flash of silver took out his larynx.

"I did not take that hit, actually… I just knew that he would become angry and lose **all** judgment he might have still had." Chi sighed as she unceremoniously ripped her dagger out of the man's throat and cleaned the blade on his shirt. "Come on, we need to get you out of here."

Sam sat in stunned silence as Chi grabbed her duffel bag in one hand, and his arm in the other. With a tug she had him in a standing position and was dragging him out of the café towards Bumblebee.

"You need to get us out of here." Chi stated to the car as she shoved the still shocked Sam into the passenger's seat, and then walked around the car to get into the driver's seat. "It is likely that there are more idiots willing to cash in on the hit."

_It's a hit!_

She rolled her eyes and placed her duffel bag at Sam's feet.

"He tried… you…"

"Yes, Sam, he tried to kill you and I got to him first." Chi patted the steering wheel to signal for Bumblebee to go. "But, once again, you knew that someone wanted you dead for some reason… mind letting me know what that reason might be?"

"You… cut his…"

"Sam!" Chi grabbed the front of his shirt with a snarl. "I need to know why the hell that hit man was hired, now either you tell me, or I quit right here."

"I helped take out the man that was the Decepticon's liaison to the humans…"

Now Chi just stared at him, she had known. But she needed to make it seem like she was slightly shocked.  
"Those were the bad guys… right?"

"The ones that wanted to enslave the human race… yeah." Sam was suddenly rather focused.

"Are there any more of these… Decepticons?" Damn she hated sounding so stupid.

_Unknown at this time._

With a glance at the radio, Chi let out a heavy sigh. "Your worst enemies… and you don't even know if there are more of them on the planet."

_We have backup!_

Chi glanced in the rearview mirror and noted that they were suddenly being followed by a Corvette Stingray and an Emergency Rescue Hummer.

"Friendlies I hope." She muttered.

"Sideswipe and Ratchet!" Sam exclaimed with a sigh of relief.

_Contact established… do you… want to take a phone call?_

Chi stared at the radio, and then glanced in the rearview mirror again.

"Do I have a choice?"

_There is always a choice… but to avoid death… I suggest you take the call._

"Why did I have a feeling you were going to say something like that… alright here's my cell number… have one of them call it."

She rattled off a number, and then jumped when the phone rang a split second later.

"Hello?"

'Are you Chi Star Pax?'

"I might be; who is this?"

The Hummer's headlights flashed and Chi sighed.

"What do you want to talk about?"

'Are you or Sam injured?'

With a snort Chi gave Sam a once over with her eyes, then did her own evaluation without a word. "Well… we seem to be in one piece."

'That is not what I asked.'

"Neither one of us is damaged in any way."

'Thank you.'

'How in the pit did you dodge the bullet that was shot?'

Now Chi pulled the phone away from her ear and shot the Corvette Stingray a glare out of the back window.

"I didn't… that's how."

'You just told me…'

"I said that neither one of us is damaged… not injured. I have a pretty nice graze on my side, nothing major, and the bleeding has stopped. So I am not 'damaged'… it's just an extremely recent injury."

Silence rang from all around her, including over the phone.

'I think I might just like you female… What's your name again?'

"Chi Pax… and you are?"

'Name's Sideswipe and you just smarted off to the 'hatchet and lived…'

The Rescue Hummer actually rammed into the Stingray, and a slew of curses filtered through Chi's phone from both of those speaking.

'Watch where you're going senile old bot!'

'Watch your language you fraggin youngling!'

"Whoa, don't freak out the others traveling on the road boys…" Chi rolled her eyes and couldn't help but grin at the sniggers that came from both Sam and Bumblebee. "Wherever we stop next… I need to be better informed, so please plan on briefing me as best as you can. Until then, enjoy the drive."

And she hung up the phone.

Sam actually busted out laughing, and it took several minutes for him to recover.

"Ratchet's going to want to kill you."

"If he doesn't run the other one off the road first… Sideswipe wasn't it?"

Sam nodded, then fell into a comfortable silence. Chi gave him a weird look, but shrugged. She had much more to worry about than Sam.

Namely how she was going to get her world back to normal.

'_Primus help me…'_

~.~ ~.~

Well, there you guys go. I hope it isn't too strange just yet.

Till all are one,

~Chistarpax


	2. In a Ditch

Alrighty guys, here is the second chapter to Lullaby, I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed typing it.

~.~ ~.~

Name: Chi Star Pax

Log: 1

Location: Side of Road

Some things you can't explain, no matter how many times you try. So, imagine sitting on the side of the road, trying to explain to the nice highway policeman why you didn't need for him to call a wrecker… or any other cops. Sideswipe had somehow pissed Ratchet off enough for the rescue hummer to actually run him off the road.

Go figure.

And then try to explain this to the policeman while you are also watching for any living thing that might want to kill your client.

My day was just getting better and better.

~.~

Chi wanted to scream. The trooper in front of her was being far too nosy for her liking… asking why the driver hadn't gotten out of the car, and why the passenger of the car she had gotten out of wasn't getting out of the car.

"I told you sir, it's highly classified." Her tone was barely above freezing.

One more question and she was going to rip the troopers head off. Every now and then Bumblebee's frame would quiver as if he was fighting back laughter, and even Ratchet was having a hard time containing his amusement.

Which caused more questions to be asked due to the fact that the rescue hummer's lights would go off at random moments.

"It's not that funny guys!" Chi hissed when the state policeman walked to his car to answer a radio transmission.

"It is rather amusing."

"Says the one that put us in this situation."

"Sideswipe deserved it…"

"But I don't deserve to be the one to explain it to the state trooper…"

"Explain what Ms. Pax?"

Chi stiffened, plastered on a fake smile, and turned to greet the trooper. "Nothing sir, just that I already have some friends coming to help."

"The chief says for me to wait here for him to arrive."

Chi fought back a groan. Her day was not going good.

"And he said something about a Major Lennox coming with him… one of his old war buddies."

The groan won and Chi slumped against the rescue hummer. "Great… perfect… Why not just invite the rest of the squad here?"

"That might not be the best…"

"Sarcasm."

Ratchet paused. "Right."

The trooper had returned to his car.

"I'm going to go chew that pain in the ass's aft out…" Chi snarled, and then proceeded to climb down the steep embankment to do just that.

"Don't… just don't." Sideswipe snapped the moment she was got down there.

Of course he was talking about the laughter that was threatening to erupt out of her. She hadn't even glanced down at him to see what kind of a jam he had gotten in. Turns out he was on his side, trapped between the two sides of a concrete culvert that was the perfect size for him to fit sideways… snugly. Meaning that he couldn't transform to get out of the mess he was in.

"You look like a giant metal sandwich."

"Gee… thanks." The mech's voice dripped with sarcasm. "Did you come down here to laugh at me?"

"Nope… but I'll take that as a bonus now."

"Why, pray tell, did you come down here then?"

"One, to promptly call you an idiot… and two, to ask you if you know anything about this 'secret society' that wants Sam dead."

Sideswipe was very quiet then, either he was figuring out why exactly she was asking or…

"I just sent a file to your laptop with the information that I know."

"Thank you."

"No problem." He responded, and Chi could almost see the shrug that was supposed to go with that. "Oh, and don't let Lennox freak you out…he likes trying to see how 'new recruits' do when he plays the bad guy."

"I highly doubt that this Lennox guy can freak me out."

Sideswipe gave a derisive snort, but otherwise dropped the subject. After a few more conversational topics, Chi committed to climbing back up the steep embankment, only to find that the Chief and Major Lennox had already arrived.

"Damn, it's almost as if you guys were waiting for something like this to happen."

"Are you Chi Star Pax?"

The body guard groaned and nodded. "I wish you guys wouldn't go saying my name that loudly, I kinda have a reputation to uphold."

"The best body guard in the state of California." Lennox (she could tell from the friggin **movies**… that and he had a nametag…) stated non-chalantly.

"How in the hell did you know that?" Chi was now racking her brain for that answer. She thought that she had covered her tracks pretty well.

"Well… I have friends in high places."

Ratchets lights went off and Chi groaned again.

"Why do I have a feeling that I just joined a circus?"

Now Lennox was studying her. "Is it true that none of your clients have ever died while you were their body guard?"

Her shoulders straitened and Chi met his eyes. "Yes sir, I have never failed a client. And I don't plan on doing so now."

The smallest tilt of her head toward Bumblebee alerted Lennox to the fact that Sam was there, and exactly where he was. Without letting any other being that might be an enemy know.

"Then you have my respect… now, what exactly happened here?"

Chi blinked, then sighed and motioned down in the ditch.

"Let's just say that the silver one pissed off the medic and ended up in the ditch."

Lennox raised an eyebrow, and glanced down into the ditch, only to pull back and laugh as hard as he possibly could. Where Chi's cell phone promptly went off… causing her to answer it. Only five people knew the number, and she was betting that it was the medic.

"Hello?"

'How did you know that I was a medic?'

"Hello, rescue hummer… that kinda screams doctor or something."

Chi was hoping that she had just saved her ass… damn, any more of those slip-ups and she would give herself away.

'That makes sense… I suppose.'

And the asshole hung up without even saying 'goodbye'.

"A few manners would be appreciated." Chi grumbled as she stepped past the hummer to look back down into the ditch.

The hummer only responded with a flash of lights.

"Why do those lights keep doing that?" The first trooper asked with intense exasperation.

"Small glitch in the system, I really need to get that checked out." Chi replied in a sugary sweet voice with a smile that could melt butter.

Now the lights went off for a total of one minute, accompanied by the siren.

"Ass…" Chi grumbled directly beside Lennox. "So, Lennox…have your 'friends in high places' figured out how we're getting **him** out of that mess?"

"Call me Will, and yeah… the big guy is on his way out to take care of it."

"If I can call you Will, you can call me Chi… and who is the big guy?" She offered him her hand in an attempt at friendship.

"Well, he 'drives' a Semi truck." Will took her hand and they exchanged a firm handshake.

"A Semi…"

She didn't get to finish her sentence because a Peterbuilt 379 with awesome flame decal's pulled up… effectively ending Chi's question with the answer.

"Damn… that's the big guy?"

"Yep."

Chi stared at the truck with awe; there she was… a huge Transformers fan that was getting to meet one of her idols. Only for it to be under the guise that she didn't know anything about a fandom that did not technically exist.

She cursed her luck.

"So… how is this going to happen, because I really don't want my client out in the open much longer." Chi turned back to Will, who blinked at her, and then nodded.

"Understood, give me a few seconds and I'll discuss it with the big guy."

Chi watched as Will walked away, her day was just getting better and better by the second. With a small shrug, she walked back to Bumblebee and stood by the passenger side door. The scout rolled down the window the moment Chi was standing firmly in front of it.

"Alright, Sam, I need you to hand me my laptop bag there… and don't bump it around too much. Something might explode."

Now Sam was staring at the bag like it was radioactive.

"Remember, I said don't bump it around too much or it **might** explode."

She retrieved the bag with a smirk, and opened it. The first thing she did was remove her jacket and put on her shoulder holster that had been in the front pocket of the bag, with that done she pulled out one of her more favorite pistols and placed it into the holster. Once that was done she put her jacket back on, thankful that the trooper, the Chief, and Will had all been distracted enough to not notice her placement of weapons. With a small click of her tongue she pulled out her laptop and booted it up.

Sam was staring at her now.

"What is it Sam?"

"Why do you carry so many weapons?"

Chi paused and glanced down at Sam, pure confusion on her face. "What do you mean?"

"You just put on a shoulder holster, I know you have a spine length sword on your back, and you have several throwing knives too…"

"One… there are **two** swords that are on my back, it just looks like one because that blade can separate into two, I only have fifteen throwing knives on me, you didn't notice the gun at the small of my back, and I feel better with a shoulder holster…" Chi suddenly went deadpan. "I carry this many weapons because I know how to use them and they will better my chances of keeping you alive."

_There is more than meets the eye… don't hold back… there is more to come._

Chi shot the radio a glare. "I am not going to say what my entire arsenal is because there might be a need to surprise an enemy. If you guys do not know where all my weapons are, or what all weapons I carry, you cannot give me away… even by accident."

_Good enough for me!_

With a roll of her eyes Chi went back to her laptop and began looking through the file that Sideswipe had sent her. She was halfway through it when she felt an itch between her shoulder blades. That was a sure fire sign that there was an enemy near.

"Bumblebee… roll up the window." She muttered as she handed Sam the now closed laptop.

The window went up immediately and Chi turned back around. She surveyed the surrounding area, there was small clump of trees up on the hill… on the other side of the ditch. Chi's eyes swept across the stretch of trees, searching for anything out of the ordinary when she saw the glint of light. Her ears heard the shot just before the bullet slammed into her shoulder. With a hiss of pain, Chi pulled her own gun out of her holster and aimed it where the hit man was now running away.

"Get him out of here!" She yelled to Bumblebee, who spun out in his attempt to get out of there.

"Chi!" Will was suddenly right beside of her with his gun also pulled. "Which way did he go?"

"SHE went towards the back of that clump of tree's we'll never catch her." Chi gasped as her shoulder protested her gun-replacing movements. "That's the second hit in four hours… whoever is gunning for Sam must be willing to pay quite a bit of cash."

"Damn, are you alright?" Will noted how pale Chi now was, and then finally noticed the blood coming from her shoulder. "Oh shit…"

"Define 'alright', I'm standing and conscious…"

There was a man that was just suddenly standing beside her.

"Come with me."

"Who the hell are you?" She snarled.

The hummer's lights flashed again. "A hologram, now get in the fraggin hummer."

Chi couldn't even argue she was that surprised. In no time she was inside Ratchet and his hologram was removing the cloth from her injured left shoulder.

"The bullet is still inside…"

"Then get it out." She hissed.

"Shouldn't you wait for a human doctor…"

Chi cut him off with another snarl. "You're a damn doctor, now get the goddamn bullet out of my shoulder and quit whining!"

"I will take that as the pain talking." Ratchet deadpanned.

"You can take it however you fraggin want! Just get the slagging bullet out!"

The medic paused and studied her for several seconds, then the hologram disappeared and an arm like thing detached from the wall.

"I'm going to use a magnet to remove the bullet… it will hurt." The voice came from the speakers all around her.

"Just do it Damnit!"

Without even a second's warning the magnet on the end of the arm thing activated and Chi felt the bullet be ripped out of her shoulder. She screamed as many obscenities she could think of at him; including the entire list of Cybertronian curses as the hologram returned and began stitching her shoulder up. After a few minutes she was no longer bleeding… or cursing.

"Damn medic, you could have done something for the pain."

"You deserved the pain. Now tell me how you know all those words."

Chi froze up and stared at him in slight horror. "What words?"

"The Cybertronian curses."

"Cybertronian curses?" She tried to play dumb… but failed.

"My scanners indicate that you are lying to me."

With a groan Chi stared at the ceiling of the rescue vehicle.

"And what is the energy that is seemingly clinging to your skin?"

Now pure confusion coursed through Chi and she stared at the hologram. "What energy?"

Ratchet studied her, and then nodded. "That was truth."

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you how I know the curses… lets just assume it has something to do with the strange energy and leave it at that." That was pure speculation, but Ratchet nodded slowly.

"Very well."

"Now… what strange energy is clinging to my skin?"

Ratchet paused and studied her for several more seconds, then sighed. "I cannot tell, it is such a small amount… and it is dissipating."

"So… you don't have a clue."

"No, I do not."

Chi sighed and slumped with a mixture of disappointment and exhaustion.

"Why don't you rest?"

"Not until I am sure that Sam is safe, and to do that I have to see him in person and he has to speak to me." She breathed slowly, trying to calm her heart that was still pounding.

"You really are a body guard…" Ratchet grumbled, but didn't push the subject. He somehow knew better than that. "At least remove the shoulder holster and spine sheath."

Now Chi stared at him.

"What?"

"You are going to have to help me remove them… my shoulder is now protesting any movement that jars it."

Ratchet's hologram blinked at the complete deadpan of her voice, and at how detached she was from the injury.

"You must have a way to turn off your emotions."

"Not quite turn them off… I just have the ability to ignore them." She replied, already loosening the straps to the shoulder holster.

Ratchet's hologram helped slide the shoulder holster off, and then began the long task of removing the spine sheath. After much cursing (mostly from Chi, especially when they ended up having to cut off her tank top) the spine sheath was sitting beside Chi with the blade's handle sitting in her lap. Where she could draw the sword without any trouble.

"Hold on, let me contact Major Lennox and ask him for a jacket of some sort to cover yourself with."

Before she could protest Ratchet's hologram was gone and she was left sitting in the back of his alt mode with no way to know what in the hell was really going on. So, she studied her surroundings… only to become slightly disappointed to see the normal interior of a rescue hummer. With a huff she closed her eyes and began meditating, for almost twenty minutes she was able to calm and organize her thoughts without disturbance. A tingling feeling suddenly came out of nowhere and covered her entire body, causing her to crack an eye open and glare at the hologram that had re-appeared.

"Did I wake you?"

"No, I was meditating." With a deep sigh Chi opened both eyes and stretched what she could. Meaning that her left shoulder stayed immobile.

"I'm going to have to give you a makeshift sling for your arm, you do not need to be moving your shoulder." The hologram went to work, and then paused to hand her a black tank top with gold lettering.

"What in the hell?" She asked as she took it from Ratchet.

"They had to stop and purchase it… I do not even know what it says."

Chi lifted it up with one hand and her features darkened into a scowl. "Do you have scissors?"

"Yes…"

"May I borrow them?"

"…yes…"

She took the scissors that he offered her and watched in silence as she expertly cut off the bottom half of the tank top, making it a half-tank with all of the words gone.

"I refuse to wear anything that refers to cherries on my person." She (with Ratchet's help) then put on the half tank that only had a star on the front. Ratchet decided not to ask about the part that she had cut off.

He was, however, **very** interested in hearing where the scars that decorated her body had come from.

"Let's just say that I had a nasty run-in with someone that prefers blatant torture over a clean kill." Chi glanced at the crisscrossing of the scars and sighed. "He liked blades far more than I did… tried to skin me alive."

"And once again you speak about it as if it happened to an inanimate object or something." Ratchet stated with exasperation.

"Let's not go into my sanity evaluation… Can I get out now?"

Ratchet actually paused and realized that he had just finished with the makeshift sling. "Alright… but you are to come to the med-bay and get this checked on tomorrow. Do you understand?"

"Loud and clear Ratchet." She smiled and hopped out of the back door.

Her smile quickly faded when she realized that they had traveled to a base that was crawling with N.E.S.T. operatives.

"Perfect, now my day of fun can **really** begin." She grumbled, and was then literally picked up. "Shit!"

_Do not be alarmed… take me to your leader!_

Chi's eyes met Bumblebee's optics and she glared at him. "A little warning would have been greatly appreciated… So, I get to meet your leader eh?"

_Yep, yep, yep! *_

Chi sighed as the scout gently placed her on his shoulder, then stood up and made sure that she was pretty well balanced. "Let's get this over with then."

_We're on our way!_

~.~

Name: Chi Star Pax

Log: 1 (Continued)

Location: N.E.S.T. Base, California

Needless to say I was introduced to several of the bots on the way to 'the big guy's' office… It was so hard to not comment on each one of them. For crying out loud **Wheeljack** was there! And he even had his own lab!

Hello explosions.

But the real surprise came when Sideswipe passed us. He looked… **depressed**, so my guess was that Sunstreaker hadn't made an appearance yet. That was a bummer, but not something that I could even guess at a time for him to appear… so I couldn't help. Bumblebee took me to meet Optimus Prime, and I was in for a shock of my life.

Chi out.

~.~ ~.~

Hope you guys like this! It's rather different for me to write things like this, and for a chapter to be this long amazes me! XD

*The first person to guess where this quote comes from and who says it gets a prize! XD The one who guesses correctly first will receive a PM from me and I'll announce their winning on the AN for the next chapter. We'll discuss the prize then!

Leave your comments please! I would very much like some feedback!

Till all are one.

-Chistarpax


	3. You Don't Lie to Optimus

Alright, here is chapter 3! Edited by my wonderful beta reader Starcee138, thanks again!

And now, without further ado, chapter 3: You Don't Lie to Optimus.

~.~ ~.~

Name: Chi Star Pax

Log: 2

Location: N.E.S.T. Base, California

Alright, so Ratchet—for some unfathomable reason—felt that it was a good idea to comm. Optimus and tell him about the strange energy that was still clinging to my skin… and about my knowledge of Cybertronian language.

Needless to say, I was now being interrogated… without the scary 'prisoner' vibe. In other words Optimus freaking Prime was asking me questions about myself… and you just don't lie to Optimus…

~.~

"So, where are you from Chi?"

She wanted to shrivel and die; Ratchet was getting his answers. "I was originally born in Oklahoma…"

"That is not what I was asking, Chi."

Chi just wanted to disappear forever and never have to face Optimus like this again. "I'm not exactly sure how to answer the question you were asking, Optimus Prime."

Optimus nodded solemnly, though his optics were still searching for any attempt the girl might make at deception. "So, you do not know why there are traces of spacebridge energy on you?"

She blinked, then started to study her skin.

"I thought that the spacebridge was out of commission…" Now Chi really wanted to slap herself in the face; hello, dead giveaway! "Damn… that came out wrong."

"No, I don't think it did." Optimus sat back in the chair that had somehow been crafted to fit him. "And I believe that you have more information than you let on."

"I do, but I'm not very sure how to prove where I got the information from." Might as well stop lying about it… it was very hard to lie to Optimus freaking Prime.

"Try."

"Well, first I have a question… has Wheeljack blown up any experiments in the last 48 hours?"

"Not to my knowledge."

"Alright, that throws that theory out of the window." Chi sighed and sat down on the desk she had been standing on. "I'm from a dimension where you guys aren't real; you are only a fandom…"

"Fandom…" Optimus was looking the word up.

They had been nice enough to let Optimus and Chi have this discussion alone. Which she was pretty grateful for; after all… she didn't want everybody to think she was a spy or something.

"And I am a fan of that fandom… but then I woke up this morning and there was nothing, zip, nada…" Chi sighed. "And you don't believe a word I'm saying."

"I might just believe it, Chi Star Pax…"

"Please just call me Chi." She groaned.

"Very well, call me Optimus." The leader was waiting for her to continue.

"Anyway, I don't know how in the hell I got here… and I don't know why the hell I am here." Now she placed her head in her hands. "I feel like something is either screwing with me, or there is an actual reason for me to be here."

Optimus stared at her now, reading her distressed body language and coming to one simple conclusion. "You do not have any clue what is happening to you."

"Gee, what gave you that idea?" She stated with a roll of her eyes. "Now can I go see that my client is safe and not dead?"

"Yes, and then Major Lennox will show you to your quarters. Sam and Bumblebee have already placed your belongings there."

"Thank you Optimus…" Chi stood up, then paused. "Can I ask you one question?"

"Yes, you may."

"Why do you think you were chosen to be Prime?"

Heavy silence followed that simple question.

"I am not sure." Optimus found himself answering truthfully. "At the time, I did not even believe that I was fit to be Prime."

Chi nodded, and then stared off into space. "Maybe that's why you were chosen…because you did not seek the title. You're kind Optimus, for not outing me for what I know. Thank you for that."

"Thank you for being honest." Optimus nodded, slightly unsettled by her words. "I might enjoy speaking with you in depth at a later date, but until then…"

"Until all are one…" Chi muttered. She hadn't meant to say it, but the words just came out.

"Until all are one." Optimus repeated with slight approval. "I ask that you try not to say that in front of any of the others…"

"It would be a dead giveaway, thank you again Optimus." Chi then climbed off of the desk and made her way out of the office.

Sam met her at the human's doorway, she gave him a genuine smile. "I'm glad that you aren't injured."

"But you are…the bullet wouldn't have hit me anyway, it couldn't go through the glass." Sam stated with intense concern. "I'm sorry you got hurt because of me."

"I did it out of instinct Sam, I knew that the bullet wouldn't be able to get you…but my brain told me otherwise and I was in the way before I could stop myself." Chi sighed and glanced at her shoulder. "I'll be fine, just a few days of no movement."

"But won't that hinder you?"

"Nope, I can work with only one arm… did it before with a case that was actually more dangerous."

Of course she wasn't going to say that that case had dealt with the military and black ops… but whatever.

"If you're sure…"

"Trust me Sam, I'll be more than able to keep you safe." Chi sighed deeply. "Now… where is Lennox, he's supposed to show me to my room."

"Oh, he's busy…so they got one of the 'bots to show you." Sam grinned, and Chi was suddenly very cautious.

"Who…"

"Hey, Chi, if you're coming come on."

Chi paused and blinked up at the silver mech. It was Sideswipe, his paint was still slightly scuffed from being trapped in between two concrete walls, but he was otherwise okay.

"Hmmm, I thought they might never get you out of that sandwich." She smirked up at him.

"Don't rub it in, now come on." The silver mech grumped, and stormed off.

"Jeeze, what crawled up his tailpipe?" She asked Sam.

"Something about a brother that hasn't shown up yet… don't ask me, I'm not that sure." Sam replied.

_It's the twins!_

Chi wanted to do a fangirl dance, but refrained. "Twin… hmmm that would put me in a bad mood if I had a MIA twin."

Bumblebee nodded then motioned for her to go.

_Time waits for no man._

"Neither does a large silver moody mech…" Chi sighed, and ran after Sideswipe.

And she literally had to run after the silver twin. After several minutes of running after the mech (he was way too fragging fast) Chi caught up with him.

"You are way too fast, I hope you realize that." She stated as she jogged to keep pace with him.

"Are you supposed to be moving around like that with your shoulder damaged?"

A glare later found Chi tripping and introducing her face to the ground with force. Sideswipe actually stopped and crouched down to check on her.

"Are you alright?" He asked with a touch of actual concern in his voice.

"I'll be fine, no thanks to your freaking fast pace!" Chi snarled at him as she sat up. "And no, I'm not supposed to be moving around this much with my shoulder in a sling from a bullet."

"A bullet?"

"Did you not even wonder why Bumblebee left in such a hurry? Another attempt was made on Sam's life. And I stepped in the way of a bullet without thinking about the fact that a bullet can't get through any of your guys' windows." Now she stood up slowly. "How did you get out of that… situation?"

"Optimus picked me up and put me on my wheels." Sideswipe responded nonchalantly.

"Are you okay; I mean… none of your systems got damaged did they?"

"Nope, my systems are fine." Sideswipe sighed, and then gently picked her up. "And, surprisingly, you are the first one to ask if I was okay."

"Oh… well, I was curious." She shrugged, and then hissed in pain when her shoulder protested.

"The question now applies to you."

Chi sighed and made a so-so motion with her right hand. Thank goodness she was right handed.

"My ability to use my left arm is gone… But otherwise I'm fine." She replied honestly. "The bullet only did muscle damage and missed the skeletal structure. So it won't take as long for me to recover from it… it'll just hurt like hell until the recovery is done."

Sideswipe nodded, but his thoughts were far away.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

Now she was getting a very confused look, earning the silver twin a sigh. "What are you thinking about?"

"Oh… nothing much, just wondering when Sunstreaker is going to get here." Sideswipe shrugged at her.

Chi nodded. "Sibling?"

"He and I are same-spark twins." Sideswipe explained. "And we haven't seen each other in so long…"

"I'm sure he's fine, Sideswipe." Chi smiled, her inner fangirl screaming with triumph at the revelation that they were same-spark twins. "But you are going to need to explain the 'same-spark twins' concept for me."

"Oh yeah…Same-spark twins are two Cybertronians that share one spark and were created at the same time."

"So… two halves of one whole, right?'

"Yep."

"So, if he had died or something, you would have too…"

"Yeah…" That thought seemed to be new to Sideswipe. "Your right about that and that actually makes me feel a bit better."

Chi nodded. "I kinda figured, your… eyes got brighter."

"Optics… and I'm sure they did." Sideswipe laughed at her.

"Thanks for the correction." Chi rolled her eyes, but the smile never left her face.

"These are your quarters…" Sideswipe stated and placed her on a balcony of some sort. "The outside door is unlocked, and the key to the inside door was placed on the counter. They gave you an apartment-like living space."

"How nice of them." Chi stated dryly. "Tomorrow… after Ratchet gets done checking to make sure my shoulder isn't getting worse or anything, I need to go back to my house and get the rest of my gear."

"I'll talk to Optimus and see if I can take you… I actually wouldn't mind talking to you more." Sideswipe sounded slightly surprised at his own confession.

"Wouldn't bother me one bit." She turned and noted that Sideswipe was starting to walk away. "And Sideswipe…"

"Yeah?" He paused and looked at her over his shoulder.

"Thanks."

"No problem." He nodded at her. "Now you probably need to rest."

Chi smiled at his back, then found the smile fading as she went into the apartment. Sideswipe hadn't lied. There was a key sitting on the counter in the small kitchenette thing, and her stuff was sitting in the small living area. But her mind was far away… she still wasn't sure why she had been ripped from her dimension, and shoved into this one.

"Is this a joke of some sort?" She asked, looking at the ceiling, but seeing past it. "Or is there really a reason for me to be here?"

Silence was her answer and she sighed. "What am I doing?"

She unpacked what little bit she had with her, and began making a list of things that she needed to get from her house. Almost two hours later she was laying on the couch in the living area dozing. At least until the door was literally pounded on. It took her several minutes to realize that the sound wasn't her imagination… and that it was coming from the door to the balcony.

"Who the hell?" She muttered sleepily, and glanced at a clock. It was midnight.

With a snarl she was up and at the door, fully ready to chew whoever it was out. "This better be a goddamn life or death situation."

She paused when she was met with three sets of optics, and her eyebrow rose. "Who the hell are you, and why the hell are you pounding on my door?"

The three sets of optics flickered in slight surprise, and then one turned to the others.

"I TOLD you it was the wrong door."

"Who are you looking for?"

"Lennox, we need to ask him something… who are you?"

Chi fixed the smaller bot with a glare. "I am the body guard that they hired for Sam, Chi Pax."

"Oh! Sorry, Ratchet told us not to bother you or face the wrath of his wrench!" The smaller mech was almost jumping in fear.

"Calm down! I'm not going to tell him, but who are you guys?"

"I am Arcee…" The 'bot that hadn't spoken yet stated quietly. "The smaller mech is Bluestreak, and the other larger mech is…"

"Prowl, do you by any chance know which door belongs to Major Lennox?" The larger mech stated.

"Down two doors, top floor… I made sure I knew where he was." Chi nodded, too tired to even care about these three being some of her favorite bots. "Now, if you'll excuse me…"

"Yes, we apologize for interrupting your recharge. Good night."

And they walked away, Chi stared after Prowl… he really did have a pole stuck up his aft. "Humans don't 'recharge' smart one." She muttered, then went back into the apartment and actually went to the bed to sleep.

~.~

Name: Chi Star Pax

Log: 2 (Continued)

Location: My room; N.E.S.T. Base, California

My head was pounding when I woke up the next day, and I realized that I had probably lost more blood than was okay… (heh, that rhymed.)

Anyway, Major Lennox informed me that after breakfast I was to go see Ratchet, and then Sideswipe was going to take me to my house to get the rest of my stuff. Apparently I was moving onto the base and just needed to gather everything of value to me.

Jerk.

Little did I know, the hitman from yesterday was going to be gunning for me now… and I was about to meet this hitman with a bit more… hit than I wanted to.

Oh well… at least this time I got to see her face.

Chi out.

~.~ ~.~

Once again, thanks goes to Starcee138 for the beta reading! She also posted a review, and thank you for that as well!

Anywho, I would very much like to hear everybody's thoughts on this story, so review please! XD

Till all are one,

Chistarpax


	4. Dangerous Times

Chapter four is here, ladies and gentlemen! XD Thanks to my beta reader –Starcee138—for her quick beta reading! You are a definite chapter saver! XD

~.~ ~.~

Name: Chi Star Pax

Log: 3

Location: Traveling to my house

Alright, so apparently I was one of the only humans that Sideswipe didn't mind talking to or hanging out with… so that means that I am the ONLY human that Sideswipe didn't mind talking to or hanging out with. Optimus took notice of this and made him my guardian. Which, he explained, meant that Sideswipe and I were basically partners… whether we liked the idea or not. Now don't get me wrong, Sideswipe is my favorite transformer, period. But I just don't do the partner scene… and the only partner Sideswipe wanted was Sunstreaker. Who conveniently wasn't there…

I hate my life sometimes.

But the cool part is that I get to hang out with **Sideswipe,** my absolute favorite! (Insert fangirl squeal here.) Even though we weren't really talking to each other… or even acknowledging the existence of each other.

Maybe I should remedy that…

~.~

Absolute silence reigned on the way to Chi's house. Sideswipe was moping… and Chi was seething. She just didn't do the partner thing. But—apparently—Optimus had decided that it was about time for Sideswipe to have a charge, and that Chi was important enough to have a guardian.

Damn it.

Now she felt utterly pissed, and Sideswipe had only been reminded that Sunstreaker wasn't there. Both of them were in less than friendly moods, and Lennox had gotten the brunt of the annoyance when he had wished them luck.

Chi could come up with some very colorful phrases when she was pissed, and she was proud of herself because she didn't use one single Cybertronian curse.

It was because of their moods that neither Chi nor Sideswipe noticed the car that had started to follow them. Chi was too busy trying to keep her temper under control, and Sideswipe was too busy arguing with Prowl over his comm. to note the black Ford Fusion that was trailing them.

"Stop here." Chi finally announced when they made it to her block. "The house is towards the end, white. Meet me there in a few minutes."

"Why are you doing it this way?"

"So I can see if there are any dangers waiting for me. You can miss a lot by just driving up to a house. Walking up to it lets you see if anything is amiss." Chi opened Sideswipe's door and stepped out slowly. "And I apologize for the development…"

"Don't apologize. I don't think either one of us saw this coming." Sideswipe grumped, then shut his own door and drove up to the house.

Chi glared after him and walked to the house slowly. She was relieved to see that nothing had been touched. Even the newspaper on the front step hadn't moved from the day before.

"Hey Chi!"

She swung around and almost pulled a knife. In a split second, she managed to still her hand and blink at her neighbor.

"Hey Jim, what's up?" She put on a forced smile and brought her hand out in front of her.

"Is your arm alright?" He asked, looking a bit concerned.

"Yeah, just a minor sprain." She laughed. "What did you want?"

"Oh, just to let you know that a woman was askin' about you yesterday. She wanted to know when you'd be home."

Chi paused, knowing coming home so soon was probably a bad idea. "What did you tell her?"

"Told her you were probably out working and wouldn't be back for a while." Jim cocked his head to the side. "She was about your build with black hair and chocolate eyes-"

"That's all I need to know Jim. Don't go author on me right now."

"Alright Chi, just be careful. I have a feeling that she wanted more than friendship." The warning was in the man's blue eyes, the way he stepped back from her a bit.

"Thank you Jim, and if you see her again tell her I've moved." Chi turned back to the door. "Because that's the truth."

"You mean I won't have a body guard for a neighbor anymore?"

"That's right, Jim. I've got to move on… probably to New York. There's more work out there." Chi unlocked the door. She was laying a false trail.

"Hey Chi, do you need help moving?"

Chi paused and turned to look at the newcomer. He was slightly taller than her with red hair and deep blue eyes, but she could tell that he wasn't real.

"Sure Sides." She smirked at him.

"I don't think I've met this young man yet." Jim muttered to her, then turned to Sideswipe's hologram and stuck out a hand. "I'm Jim, author and neighbor to Chi here."

"I've read some of your work, gotta say that you have a very active imagination." Sideswipe gave a crooked smile and shook Jim's hand.

Chi's eyes wanted to fall out of her head at the fact that the hologram was so solid. Jim nodded to him and wished them luck with the move, then walked away.

"You've **read** his work, or did you download it?"

"I actually read it. I may not seem to have a processor, but reading is one way to spend my time instead of pranking Prowl and ending up in the brig." Sideswipe's hologram brushed past Chi, who had opened the door and was now staring at him from the admission. "I actually like reading. It's shown me more of your culture than the stupid briefings that we were given."

Now Chi balked. "He writes **romance **novels! Steamy romance novels at that! How in the hell does that show you our culture!?"

Sideswipe just turned and gave her a look that she couldn't decipher. "What all needs to go, and what needs to stay?"

"Now wait a second… you never answered my question." She snapped, but was already showing him what she wanted to take with them.

"You know, now that I notice it… a lot of Jim's female characters match your description." Sideswipe turned contemplative as he helped pack the items. "Blue eyed, Blonde—minus the red streaks, which look better in your hair by the way—your height and build, very independent… I would go as far as to say that he bases his characters off of you, seems like he has a crush of sorts."

"I have never, and will never, be in a relationship with him. The closest he'll ever get is being an acquaintance." Chi snapped, not sure why she was even defending herself like that. "And when the hell did you become so interested in my personal life?"

"When I decided that if we are going to be forced partners that we should probably at least get along." He responded with a shrug. "Though, if you disagree…"

"Fine, yeah, whatever." Chi didn't know how to reply to that, after a few more minutes of silence she jerked up strait and glared at him. "You still never answered my question."

"I don't **need** to answer your question." Sideswipe huffed.

"Then you have just made me assume that you were reading them because you were interested in how humans reproduce."

"That is **NOT** why I read them." He growled. "I wanted to see how you humans process emotion. It's slightly confusing and Ratchet couldn't explain it."

"Of course he couldn't explain it!" Chi stated with exasperation. "He isn't **human** therefore he can't really know what it is like to feel emotion the way we do."

"Then you explain it." Sideswipe stated.

"Why are you so interested in how we deal with emotions?" Chi was genuinely curious. "It actually shouldn't be that much different than how you guys deal with emotions."

"Actually, you would be surprised how we even **process** emotion." Sideswipe sighed.

"Alright, fine, emotions affect each human differently, mainly because no human is like another. We each have different experiences in life that change our view on certain things, emotion being one of them." Chi picked up a knife and jumped when the blade cut her. "Damn it… I thought that was in its case."

With another curse Chi reached for the sheath to the blade and jumped when Sideswipe took the blade from her and placed it in the recently claimed sheath. He then sat the blade down and took her hand in his own to study the cut. She stayed very still as he—for some unfathomable reason—subspaced bandages and gauze (not even sure how he subspaced said items with his hologram… or even why he had them) and started to clean the wound. In a few seconds it was expertly dressed and he was back to helping her pack.

'I'm a piece of work…' Chi thought dumbly. 'Injured left shoulder, and bandaged right hand… some body guard I am.'

"Hey, are you going to tell me what else needs to go or what?" Sideswipe glanced back over at her and met her eyes.

"Yeah, um…"

"I think you just need to drop what you two are doing and put your hands above your head." A female voice stated behind Chi.

"How did you miss her coming into the house?" Chi asked Sideswipe as they did what they had been instructed to do.

"I was bandaging your hand." Sideswipe stated with a sigh.

"And that took all of your concentration?"

"No, I just chose for it to."

"Shut up!"

Chi glanced at the woman and sighed. "Glade. I should have known you were the one after my client."

The hitwoman laughed, an annoying high pitched giggle that made Chi grit her teeth and caused Sideswipe to actually wince. She was bleached blonde; completely fake, wore extensive make-up, and it was obvious that she wore colored contact lenses to make her eyes blue. Super skinny (as in unhealthy skinny) and fashionably dressed, the woman wouldn't look that dangerous if it wasn't for the rifle in her hands.

"Oh Chi, you just don't know what to do with me. This makes the third client of your I've tried to kill just to spite you." Glade laughed again.

"Gee, Glade, tell me that number again and I'll try and cut your tongue out." Chi smiled pleasantly. "Why don't you just leave my clients alone? I won't take it personally and you might just get to keep that awfully fake blonde hair of yours."

"You've already taken it off once!" Glade snarled.

"Yes, but that time it wasn't up close and personal. I used a chemical. This time I'll shave it off along with the top two millimeters of your scalp." Chi's eyes narrowed, but her voice remained pleasant.

"I highly doubt that you could do anything of the sort… with how you seem to be injured." Glade smiled and her eyes were glittering with malice… well, they had malice in them. It's hard for eyes to glitter with dull contacts in.

"Trust me, Glade, I'll find a way." Chi snarled.

"I don't doubt you." Glade's eyes landed on Sideswipe's hologram. "And here is the hologram of the mighty Sideswipe. It seems that you were finally allowed to leave base."

Both Chi and Sideswipe jolted with surprise.

"How-?"

"I work for the Decepticons, of course." Glade smiled, and then pulled her shirt down enough to see the purple symbol of the Decepticons tattooed directly in between her breasts.

"You bitch!" Chi snarled. "They are trying to take over earth and your **helping** them?!"

"What can I say? I have a deal with them. I take you out; they let me have the islands of Hawaii." Glade smirked at Chi's reactions. "That and I get to kill you, the bitch that continues to cost me payment by protecting her clients."

"Umm, duh." Chi snorted. "What part of 'bodyguard' do you not understand?"

Glade snarled and backhanded Chi across the face.

"Yeah, that wasn't smart." Chi sighed. "Who exactly hired you?"

"One that your clients thought had been killed." Glade smiled. "Actually, most of them your clients thought had been killed. They have a way to continue coming back. I don't know the specifics, but you coming here was part of it."

Chi's eyes narrowed again. "Say again?"

"You coming to this place released enough energy for their machine to work, effectively bringing back and repairing several of those that were dead." Glade shrugged. "I'm not sure what they meant by that, but you were in the wrong dimension to begin with. Your return was enough to power the machine."

Chi stood very still and stared at Glade; she was shocked. "How was my return enough to power this machine?"

"Oh please, even a bodyguard like you should understand the concept." Glade huffed with a roll of her eyes, her gun never straying from Chi. "The opening of the dimensional portal generated energy that was needed to revive the dead ones, and then you coming back through—mixed with the portal closing—gave the machine the energy to repair them. It's a simple concept to grasp."

"Simple, yes, but improbable; what portal?"

"Did you not wonder why something that wasn't supposed to be real was suddenly there?" Glade smirked. "Or why that something was no longer recorded anywhere?"

"Glade, shut your damn mouth before I really do cut out your tongue." Chi snarled, but—as the saying goes—the damage had already been done.

"That explains a lot about you." Sideswipe stated with a raised eyebrow.

"You can explain that comment when we get out of here." Chi snapped, and then looked back at Glade. "Look, standing here is fun and all, but my legs are beginning to cramp. Mind getting on with it?"

"With pleasure, my soon to be ex-rival." Glade smirked, then her eyes widened and her mouth opened and closed with a fish-like movement.

"Hmmm… sorry, what was that Glade?" Chi lowered her arms and stepped up to the dying hitwoman. "It seems that you have a slight case of knife in back syndrome. If I recall correctly, it's quite incurable. This chat was fun, but I need to go now. Thank you for the waste of time."

Chi turned to Sideswipe—who had already grabbed the bag with everything Chi had wanted to get (including clothes)—and motioned for them to leave.

"How did the knife get in her back?" Sideswipe asked as they stepped around the now dead woman. "And how did it kill her that quickly?"

"Fast acting poison, and I have a friend that prefers knives to any other weapon. Of course she isn't a body guard or anything, just another hitwoman that owes me."

"I owe you my life, Chi. But now I must ask why you needed me to rescue you from someone as incompetent as Glade?" A woman stated as she appeared from the shadows. She wore a black bodysuit, complete with cowl, that hid everything but her violet eyes from sight.

Chi shrugged and held up the recently bandaged hand, and then motioned to her shoulder. "My client right now tends to need me to step in the way more often."

"That and you cut your hand on your own blade." Sideswipe stated, earning him a glare from Chi.

"Sideswipe, why don't you go start the car?" Chi asked sweetly.

"Before or after he drops the hologram?" The hitwoman asked nonchalantly.

"Kira…" Chi groaned. "How much of that conversation did you hear?"

"All of it, starting with 'I think you two just need to drop what you're doing and put your hands above your head'. She wasn't even that quiet about getting into the house; what were you two **doing** that made it impossible for you to notice?"

"Nothing like what you're thinking of." Chi grumbled, and then glanced at the slightly horrified Sideswipe.

"That… how… that's not even possible!" Sideswipe yelled, thinking about what was being implied.

"I realize that," Kira laughed. "Though, it was interesting to see the look on your face."

"Kira, you do realize that now you have to come with us now, right?" Chi asked with exasperation.

"Yes, I realized that possibility." Kira sighed, then turned and began to walk away. "Though, I do believe that you have stumbled upon a discovery."

Now Chi blinked in confusion at Kira. "What discovery?"

"The discovery that we are about to enter dangerous times." Kira stated as she paused in the doorway to level Chi with her stare. "And that you may be the cause of it."

Chi stared after her friend, then glanced at Sideswipe who was watching for her reaction. The moment their gazes met, Sideswipe nodded in agreement.

"She's right Chi, whatever's coming, you seem to be the cause of it." The frontliner stated evenly.

"But… I didn't even…"

"I know that." Sideswipe cut her off mid sentence. "And that's why I'll help you, but what about the others?"

And the hologram faded away as Sideswipe's alt mode let out a quiet engine rev to get her to hurry up. She stared at Sideswipe, then blinked and made her way to the now open driver's side door slowly.

What in the world had she unknowingly unleashed?

~.~

Name: Chi Star Pax

Log: 3 (Continued)

Location: N.E.S.T. Base, California

So, when we got back we had to not only introduce Kira (who had a file two miles wide with the military, and one certain sector seven agent *cough* Simmons *cough* with a grudge against her), but explain to Optimus what Glade had told me.

That didn't go over well at all.

And to top it off I still had no freaking clue what in the hell was going on! Ratchet was all in a huff about me injuring myself again, but was rather impressed with the way it had been medically taken care of. Then, when he asked who did it, the medic stared at me in disbelief for several minutes because he honestly didn't believe that Sideswipe could do anything like that.

Go figure.

Anyway, then it was off to my apartment to unpack, where I found a note-like thing from Sideswipe in the bag. He was apparently apologizing for 'not focusing' and almost causing me to be killed. My fangirlness wanted to squeal with delight, and then I almost died when I read the next, and last, line.

'Sunstreaker wants to meet you; he's finally close enough to talk to through the bond. He'll land in two days… hope you're ready.'

-SS

Now I was about to meet the moody Sunstreaker.

Fan-freaking-tastic…

Wait, did he say that Sunstreaker **wants** to meet me?!

Chi out.

~.~ ~.~

Well, that was… interesting… Sunstreaker actually **wants** to meet somebody? Interesting turn of events, dare I say?

And, of course, this isn't going to go the way Chi thinks it might… I'm just too mean for it to do that. ;)

So, to my reviewer:

**mrsharrypotter**: That was a lot of 'trans' XD Thank you! I hoped that it was different because I feel that—if it matches another (or several other) piece of work—it's not worth my time to write. So that definitely makes me feel good that other people think that its different!

Anywho, that's chapter four, hope you guys really did enjoy it… thanks again to Starcee138 for beta reading, and review please! ^-^

Till all are one,

Chistarpax


	5. Bright Day

Name: Chi Star Pax

Log: 4

Location: Med-bay

Yeah… so I am an idiot. Stairs don't like me, especially when I try to dodge a friggin cat that had escaped from its owner, and then get bowled over by the owner of the friggin cat.

I hate cats.

And then get this, the owner was mad at me for 'getting in the way', even though I was the one that ended up with a concussion and badly sprained wrist. On top of the re-opening of my shoulder wound and the beautiful scratches that the cat gave me when I almost landed on it.

Ratchet was not pleased. Neither was I.

So, here I am, in the freaking med-bay under supervision for twenty four hours. Some body guard I am. This is the worst job I have ever agreed to take! Not even three days into it and I've already gotten a bullet to the right shoulder, a cut on my left palm, sprained right wrist, and a concussion.

I hate my life.

Oh, wait, I forgot about the cat scratches and unending bruising along my back and sides from falling down the steps.

Who keeps a cat on a military base anyway?!

~.~

Chi was ready to kill something. If only she could stand up without the room spinning…and hold a gun. Both of her hands were 'out of commission' and she was ready to scream. Kira just laughed at her, after she was released from the brig and had dodged Agent Simmons.

"You are such a klutz." The black haired woman laughed.

The N.E.S.T. operation had insisted that she remove the 'ninja suit' to avoid suspicion. So Kira was now dressed in a black blouse, blue jeans, and black tennis shoes. Her thigh-length hair—that had somehow fit under the cowl—was braided down her back and her violet eyes were dancing with amusement.

"Gee, thanks for asking if I was even okay." Chi grumbled as Ratchet sat Kira beside the bed she was confined to. "I just fell down a flight of stairs because of a friggin cat, no big deal."

"Hey, calm yourself Chi. I was just trying to make you laugh." Kira sighed.

"Well, try it on a day that I do not want to kill someone for stupidity."

"The guy still miffed about you almost stepping on his cat?"

"Damn idiot." Chi closed her eyes and counted to ten… and only one of them had to do with the world spinning around her.

"You really do have a concussion, don't you?"

"If I move my head when my eyes are open the world spins around me." Chi grumbled. "I can't look at a light without a splitting headache, and that one over there wakes me up every hour if I fall asleep."

She gave Ratchet a pointed glare, who only spared her a glance and continued with what he was doing.

"He's a pain in the ass," Chi finally muttered and relaxed against the pillow. "I'm charging you with watching over my client until he lets me leave this God damn med-bay."

"Gee, pick the most amazing job for me to do why don't you?" Kira grumbled, but didn't say she wouldn't do it.

"Amazing hasn't happened yet… only pain." Chi sighed and closed her eyes again. "I need to sleep off the stuff 'Hatchet over there gave me."

"Yeah, you might want to try and be up for the landing tomorrow." Kira stated good naturedly. "Something about your guardian's twin."

"Don't remind me!" Chi groaned.

"You don't sound too happy about it." Kira observed.

"I'm not. Apparently the mech wants to meet me."

Now that Chi thought about it, she was dreading this meeting. How was she going to measure up? And did Sideswipe even tell Sunstreaker anything not blown out of proportion about her? That's actually where she had been going when the cat had decided that a tumble down the stairs was better. She was going to confront Sideswipe about what all he had told his twin, and the cat had run in between her legs, causing her to stumble to avoid stepping on it. However, stumbling on steps is a really bad idea.

"That's not so bad."

"It is when Sideswipe is the one that informed him about me."

Kira actually stared at Chi. "Sideswipe doesn't know that much about you though."

"Exactly why I'm a little bit wary of what all he has told him." Chi glared at Kira, and then decided to just close her eyes again in order to avoid the oncoming headache.

"You really do need to rest." Kira's amused voice drifted to her.

"Yeah… please don't do anything stupid while I'm out." Chi mumbled, her words slurring a bit.

"I promise." Kira stated very seriously.

But Chi had already fallen into a deep sleep.

~.~

_"You aren't going anywhere little one." A deep voice growled at Chi._

_She was forcibly restrained and then strapped on a table after being shoved down on it. She struggled enough for the gag to come out of her mouth and she bit down on the arm that was pushing her head down. The man ripped his arm from her mouth with a roar of anger and slapped her across the face._

_"Bitch…" He ground out. "I'll make you pay for every single tooth mark in my arm."_

_Chi only spat in his face, earning her another backhand._

_"Leave 'ze creature alone." Another, more metallic voice called from behind the man. "She iz too important for your revenge."_

_Fear spread its icy fingers through Chi._

_"How are you today, experiment?" The voice asked from just above her, but she could never make out any features because of the light behind it. "Ready for anozer round?"_

_Chi fought back the scream as the thing started cutting her open again. It was putting something else inside of her, right beneath her diaphragm. The first time it had placed a device at the base of her skull, the second time had been at the base of her spine, and the third was beside her heart._

_"Now, now experiment… Do not hold back for my sake." The voice cackled._

_And she screamed._

~.~

Something was shaking Chi's shoulder.

"Chi, wake up!" The voice was familiar. "Slaggit female!"

She jolted into reality with a right hook. Her fist made contact with whoever had been shaking her and her vision cleared enough for her to see who it was.

"Ratchet?" She asked, recognizing the hologram that was staring up at her from where it had fallen to the floor. "What's going on?"

"You," The hologram of Ratchet grimaced as it stood up. "Were screaming and in a general panic."

Chi blinked, and then gasped. "I punched you… didn't I?"

"Yes, you did." The hologram faded and Chi was subjected to a rather deep scan. "You have a pretty good arm."

"But… that was only a hologram. How did you feel it?" Chi asked as the scan finished, and Ratchet's hologram re-appeared.

"We can feel pain through our holoforms. It is as close to the feeling you get from your own skin as we can get in order to hide better." The hologram stated, its grey-blue eyes flashing with slight annoyance. "This will help you feel better."

Ratchet handed her a glass of liquid and she sniffed it before she took a drink. It tasted alright; kind of like blueberries…

"What was that?"

"A mild pain killer, you have a cracked rib that was unable to be seen until the swelling went down. On top of the extensive bruising, still healing shoulder, sprained ankle—which has healed enough for you to walk on it— and cut palm, I figured that you would like something for the pain that did not knock you out or make you, as you humans put it, loopy." The hologram gave her a flat look, letting Chi truly study it for the first time.

A middle aged man with black hair that was wisped with grey, grey-blue eyes, and overall 'I'm a doctor' look met Chi's eyes. She studied the way the hologram actually looked far more human than she thought was possible, and just had to ask the next question.

"How are the holograms so… real?"

Surprise actually passed across Ratchet's face and he sighed. "Another Autobot landed on earth almost a year ago with advanced hologram technology. He was with us for two months… and then two Decepticons caught him by surprise. He didn't make it."

"Hound…" Chi whispered, earning herself a very surprised glance from Ratchet.

"How did you-"

Chi sighed deeply. "Where I come from—which is a different dimension—you guys aren't real… you're just a TV series. Hound was in one of those series. He had a very advanced hologram system. So I just guessed."

"Yes, Optimus mentioned that you were from a different dimension." Ratchet paused. "What else do you know about us?"

"Well, I know more about you guys than any normal human in my dimension. I was what you could call a 'fangirl' and was proud of it." Chi shrugged her good shoulder. "But I'm not sure what all is actually true, and what was just speculation."

"Ask a question."

Chi blinked, and then looked at the ceiling to come up with one.

"Were you a politician before you were a medic?"

Ratchet actually balked and Chi took it as a no until Ratchet could speak again.

"I was. How did you know?"

"That was something that I wasn't sure about." Chi sighed, deciding against asking any more questions. "But… I don't want to ask anything else."

Ratchet nodded in understanding, he wasn't sure if he was ready to answer another question.

"Ratchet?"

The hologram had faded away again, and the actual mech came to stand by the table with her bed on it.

"Yes?"

"How long was I asleep?" Chi looked troubled. "And what all did I say while I was... out of it?"

"You were asleep for twenty four hours." Ratchet paused to let that sink in. "And you repeated the phrase 'I am not an experiment' several times before I could wake you."

The girl stiffened and nodded slowly.

"What were you dreaming about?" Ratchet asked, wanting to know, but leaving it so that she could refuse to tell him.

"It was a nightmare that I have a lot, but I don't know where it came from." Now Chi wouldn't meet his eyes. "I don't know my past. I have no memories for the years before I was 14—classic amnesia. And then the other years are spent in a blur of training and working for the government until I was 18. I've only been a body guard for three years."

Ratchet stared at her.

"Don't tell anyone you know that. The government would refuse to acknowledge anything about me." Chi gave a bitter laugh. "They don't even like me being out of their organization."

"Then why are you telling me?" Ratchet questioned.

"Thought that it would be good information for you to know." Chi shrugged again. "You know, since you seem to have appointed yourself as my doctor."

Ratchet nodded, and then ran another, deeper scan. Whatever he found made him scowl, and then give her a pointed look.

"Have you ever had implants of any type done?" The medic asked quietly.

"Not to my knowledge. Why?" But a type of fear had worked its way into her voice.

What if her nightmares weren't just nightmares?

"I am not sure. I'll need to run several more tests to be able to tell you. Until then, do not worry about it." Ratchet turned back to the door. "If you experience any pain that is worse than normal for you, have Sideswipe bring you back here."

Almost as if on a cue, Sideswipe wheeled into the med-bay and saw Chi.

"You're up." He sounded relieved, and then looked at Ratchet.

"Don't allow her to overexert herself, and don't jostle her around too much." Ratchet gave the instructions without being asked. "If she gets tired let her rest, otherwise she should be fine within a few days. The concussion is gone as well. She heals fast for a human."

Chi glared at Ratchet for that comment, but the look quickly went away when Sideswipe wheeled over to her and offered her a hand up to his shoulder. She didn't hesitate—a thought that made her question her sanity—and climbed up.

"Thank you Ratchet!" Chi called as Sideswipe wheeled out of the room. "So…what all have you told your twin about me?"

Sideswipe grinned at her question. "Just what I know, and that is that you are the only human I know of that gets injured more than me… that and you have a very deep sense of honor."

"Gee, thanks, I think." Chi gave the side of his head a blank look. "And that made him want to meet me?"

"Well, I might have told him more about you than that. But none of it was false!" The silver mech laughed.

"So… he's landing today. Right?"

"Yep, that's where we're going now." Sideswipe spared her a sidelong glance. "If you hadn't woken up when you did, or passed Ratchet's scans, you wouldn't be going with us."

"That makes me feel better." Chi sighed, never one to want to miss out on the action.

"You don't sound too excited." Sideswipe noted.

"I am. I'm just a bit caught in the past right now." Chi didn't want to think about any of that.

Too many bad things that she had done for her country.

"Does it have anything to do with the nightmare that Ratchet had to wake you up from?"

Chi stiffened at that innocent question. The truth was, she didn't know.

"I… I'm not sure." She replied honestly. "I don't know where those nightmares come from, nothing like that has ever happened to me that I remember."

"The way you put that is interesting." Sideswipe muttered.

Chi glanced at him and realized that Ratchet really hadn't told any other being about her amnesia.

"Well…"

Sideswipe suddenly paused and tilted his head to the side. Causing Chi to become quiet and study him. With a grin she realized that the side his head tilted to was the one with his comm. on it. The silver mech's optics suddenly brightened considerably.

"You ready to meet Sunstreaker?"

Chi's grin turned into a forced smile; she still wasn't too excited about this. "Sure, why not?"

Sideswipe only lowered her to the ground, transformed, and opened the driver's door. Chi had a few split seconds of thinking about what she was wearing, then sighed and decided that it would have to do.

"I'm good to go." Chi sighed with slight amusement at the way Sideswipe was shaking with excitement. "Let's go see Sunstreaker."

~.~

Chi had never, in her entire life, taken the time to watch the sky for anything other than enemies. She had always ignored the pure beauty of certain things.

Like the night sky for example.

It was almost midnight—Chi wasn't sure how that happened- and then remembered that she hadn't woken up until almost 11 o'clock two nights ago. But the stars were absolutely breathtaking.

"How do you guys tell when someone is landing?" She asked her guardian quietly.

"They look like what you humans call a 'shooting star', or a falling meteor." Sideswipe replied. He was watching the sky with the intensity of a cat watching is prey.

"It is not hard to spot them." Optimus Prime stated from just a little bit farther away. "Normally they make quite an entrance."

Chi snorted; she remembered the first live action movie. Not that she was going to tell them that.

"And you are sure that he's landing here?" Chi was already tracking a falling meteor thing… in the complete opposite direction that the other two were watching.

"These are the co-ordinates that we projected." Optimus replied.

"Well…" Chi pointed. "I think he's landing over there."

Sideswipe glanced at her, and then glanced in the direction that she was indicating. Sure enough the meteor thing had torn through the trees only a second after her statement.

"Frag." Sideswipe muttered, and then flinched as if he was about to get hit.

"What?" Chi asked, glancing between the quickly transforming arrival, and her guardian.

"He's pissed. The tree scratched his paint."

Chi stared at Sideswipe for several seconds, trying to decide if he was being serious or not, and then burst into laughter. She laughed as Sunstreaker stalked up to Sideswipe, and only laughed harder when the slightly larger mech proceeded to smack Sideswipe on the back of the head.

**"You could have warned me about the organic matter."** He growled, and then leveled a glare at the still laughing human. **"What is your problem?"**

Chi only laughed harder, not because of anything that was actually funny, but because of the look on this mech's face.

"I- don't understand- your language." Chi gasped out between laughs.

**"Download English bro…"** Sideswipe sighed in Cybertronian, fighting back his own laughter.

"Oh. What is your problem?" Sunstreaker snarled once he downloaded the appropriate files.

"The look… on your face!" Chi couldn't stop laughing now that she had gotten started. Her cracked rib was protesting violently, but she just couldn't stop.

"You're laughing at me?" Sunstreaker sounded dumbfounded.

"Yep!" Chi cackled, she hadn't laughed this much in months. "It's only a scratch, Sunshine, calm down."

Now Sunstreaker's optics narrowed and Sideswipe wasn't sure if he was about to have to pick up his charge and run for it or not.

"What did you call me?" The mech growled.

Sideswipe was preparing to grab Chi and seriously make a run for it, but Chi apparently had other plans.

"Oh, aren't you just a ray of sunshine with your good attitude." Her laughter had died down, and now she just wanted to be a smart-ass. "I take it you don't like that nickname. Well get used to it. because I'm not going to change it now."

Now Sunstreaker was struck speechless, and then gave his twin a flat look. "This is Chi, isn't it?"

"Yeah." Sideswipe was slightly leery.

"You were right. She has guts." Sunstreaker glanced between her and Sideswipe now.

That was when all hell broke loose. Apparently, the 'cons had decided to come out of hiding.

It was going to be a wonderful night.

~.~

Name: Chi Star Pax

Log: 4 (continued)

Location: Middle of Battle, California

Okay, so the 'cons decided that it was best for them to attack us right then. Which probably would have been a good idea, if it wasn't for the fact that they mistook Sunstreaker for a different bot.

I got to see jet judo in action.

Coolest thing EVER!

But yeah… I was stuck in the middle of a battle with Decepticon's on all sides.

And that thing from my nightmares? It's real, and it's a Decepticon. I think they call him the doctor or something…

I call him the mad scientist.

Anyway, the moment I saw him on that battle field, it's almost as if my brain hit the 'unlock memories' button, and I was shoved into a backlash of memory.

My scream, apparently, tore through the battle field as the doctor came towards me, cackling and saying stuff about his 'wonderfully matured experiment'. I'm not sure what happened after that. I just know that I woke up in the med bay the next day with quite a bit of explaining to do, and the knowledge that I hadn't always been in the dimension that I had come from.

That and I had been an experiment to the deranged Decepticon doctor from the age of 6 to the age of 14, and the implants were real. They had just been shut off until they could 'mature' inside of me.

Now I wish I had the amnesia back.

Chi out.

~.~ ~.~

Thanks goes to Starcee138 for beta-ing this so quickly!

Sorry for the long wait guys… I was having several problems at once with my laptop. Hope you guys enjoyed it! Reviews are appreciated!

Till all are one,

Chistarpax


	6. Difference

Name: Chi Star Pax

Log: 5

Location: Med-Bay (again)

Is it just me or do I end up in this place more than I end up anywhere else? Well, I guess having four implants 'mature' inside of you will land you in the friggin med-bay.

That's right, I said implants.

Implants that had been placed inside me by a demented alien 'doctor' that just so happened to be on the side of the bad guys.

Yeah… best discovery I have ever made by the way.

So, instead of being a 'normal' human (even if I wasn't actually normal) I was a deranged alien doctor's experiment, and I had discovered all this when my memories unlocked themselves while on a battlefield.

Nice, right?

And to top it off, I **fainted** on the friggin battlefield. Yeah, **fainted** on the battlefield after that friggin doctor thing came towards me! Way to go, Chi! Here you are, the best body guard in the state of California, and you managed to faint on a battlefield.

Fan-freaking-tastic.

Now if only my guardians (one newly appointed) would quit _laughing_ I would be in a much better mood.

~.~

"Please stop laughing." Chi mumbled into her hands.

Of course she was talking to Sideswipe and Sunstreaker, who had just gotten over a strange protective streak after she had collapsed on the battlefield. Now they were promptly laughing their afts off at her.

"Can't-" Sideswipe gasped out. "It's too fragging funny!"

Chi sat on a human sized berth in the med bay as Ratchet ran scan after scan, trying to figure out exactly what the torture specialist- ahem- the Decepticon **doctor** had implanted into her.

"As far as I can tell, they were switches of some sort, possibly used to funnel a type of energy through you." The medic finally sighed. "Though it seems that they have indeed matured to another state, which would explain your collapse."

"You mean besides the fear?" Sunstreaker snorted.

Chi shot him an unappreciative glare.

"Actually, it wasn't fear that caused her to collapse. It was her adrenaline hitting the implants and causing an overload of energy." Ratchet snapped at the yellow twin. "She was preparing to step into the fight and help in any way she could, her glands secreted adrenaline, and she was reaching for her gun when she saw the doctor. I can only presume that the scream was caused by extreme pain as more energy ran through her than runs through us."

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe had quieted at the medics angered tone. They were now staring at Chi, who was in the process of trying to shrink into the berth.

"Though I am not sure exactly how she **survived** that much energy coursing through her." Ratchet muttered, and began running more scans.

Chi groaned and tried to ignore the now contemplative looks that the twins were giving her. Every once in a while Sideswipe would nod absently, or Sunstreaker would glance at his twin in either annoyance or interest. It was interesting to watch them seemingly speak to each other.

Of course that also made her curious as to **how** they were conversing without using their comm. links or speaking out loud.

"It's a twin thing." Ratchet sighed and glanced at them. "Because they share the same spark they can communicate with each other without the use of a comm. link or the use of speech."

Chi nodded, still watching the twins as they remained oblivious.

"How could you tell that I was wondering that?"

"I've seen several others as they wondered what you were just thinking." Ratchet stated nonchalantly. "It is very uncommon for any other being to know about their bond, especially if they haven't treated a set of same spark twins before."

Chi was fighting back a fan-girlish squeal at that, and managed to keep her composure, settling for the inner victory dance that would be acted out in reality once she was sure she would not be seen.

"So… you've treated them for a long time?"

Ratchet gave a snort. "Those two glitches have been a pain in my aft for several millennia more than your earth has been around. I knew them **before** the fraggin war."

Chi nodded, soaking in the information that she had been curious about for quite a while.

"Interesting. Did you know their parents?"

Ratchet stared at the girl, and then looked up what 'parents' were on the internet. After a few seconds his optics flickered in surprise and he vented heavily.

"Yes, I knew their creators."

Now Chi's eyes were shining with curiosity.

"Their femme creator passed on while sparking these two," Ratchet sighed, knowing that she was going to ask anyway. "And their mech creator passed on during the first battle between us and the Decepticons here on earth."

"Jazz…" The name came out on a breath, barely loud enough to be heard.

But Ratchet heard her say the mechs name and knew without a doubt that she knew more about them than he would have ever thought. Chi was no longer trying to hide what she knew from Ratchet, making him wonder just when she stared to trust him.

"As far as I can tell, the incident that occurred on the battle field will not happen again. Meaning that you are free to go right now." Ratchet studied the way Chi slumped in relief. "Is being in the med-bay really that bad?"

Chi gave Ratchet a rather unimpressed glare. "I'm sorry, something about being an experiment kinda made me leery of any type of medical facilities. I didn't even like them **before** I got my memories back."

With that sentence, Chi gave a slight shudder and her heart rate picked up ever so slightly.

"Chi-."

"Fighting back memories right now doc bot- give me a few minutes." Chi cut Ratchet off between gritted teeth.

Both Sideswipe and Sunstreaker seemed to come into reality at that moment, they stiffened and watched Chi like hawks. After several deep breaths and a shake-like movement that reminded Ratchet of a dog shaking water from its coat, Chi was no longer tense or appeared to be preparing for an attack.

With slight surprise Ratchet noticed how the twins also relaxed, though they still watched Chi closely.

"Can I go to my apartment now Ratchet?" Chi's voice was smaller than the medic had ever heard it. "I just want to lay down and get some sleep."

"Yes." Ratchet ran one last scan of her. "If you feel that something is amiss, anything at all, come back here immediately."

Chi nodded solemnly and stood up with a sigh.

:: Watch over her. :: -Ratchet

Sideswipe snorted out loud and gave the medic a half amused, half annoyed glance.

:: I don't think either one of us could do anything else Ratchet. :: -Sunstreaker

Ratchet gave Sunstreaker a slightly surprised looked. Normally he was the one that wouldn't want to even be a guardian, which made Ratchet once again question why Sunstreaker hadn't complained about being assigned to watch over Chi.

:: Just please don't let her get injured because of her stubbornness. :: -Ratchet

:: Please Ratch. :: -Sideswipe

"You know, the buzzing sound that comes with you guys talking on your comms kinda gets on a person's nerves." Chi suddenly stated.

"Buzzing sound?" Ratchet asked. None of the other humans had ever mentioned a buzzing sound.

Chi paused, rethought her statement, and shook her head.

"Never mind… forget I said anything." Now she was avoiding looking at any of the mechs that were there.

"No, tell me what you meant. It might have something to do with the implants." Ratchet ordered, not willing to let this one go.

"Fine." Chi snapped. "I can hear a buzzing sound when you guys use your comm. links. I know it's because of the implant at the base of my skull. That **thing** was very thorough when it came to wiring these implants into my nervous system."

Now she glared at the medic, waiting for him to give her another order.

"How much do you know about the implants?" Ratchet asked, his voice softer than he usually spoke. He knew he had pushed her farther than he should have with the order.

"I know that they are a way to collect energy from not only me, but from my surroundings, and siphon it into a useable source…" Chi shuddered. "The implants under my diaphragm, at the base of my skull, and at the base of my spine are the collectors… and the implant beside my heart is the focal point where the energy is supposed to be siphoned from."

Ratchet nodded, he had gathered that much from the scans.

"For some reason, the implants will only activate when there is either an excess of energy around me, or if I feel extreme emotion."

"Then why did they activate during the battle?" Sunstreaker suddenly interjected.

"Because the energy from your weapons, and the way the air charged when the battle began, created excess energy." Chi met Sunstreaker's optics solemnly. "Thereby allowing the implants to collect energy from the surrounding air, only there was nothing to siphon the energy out of me, causing the overload of energy and my following collapse."

"But the implants themselves have evolved. Now you should be able to control how much energy you collect," Ratchet ran a few more scans. "And you should be able to siphon the energy into something else yourself. I wish Perceptor were here, he and Wheeljack could create a weapon that you could use the energy in."

"And then the possibility of this base exploding from an experiment would go up." Chi intoned, then flinched and glanced at the now cautiously curious twins. "Don't look at me like that, its creepy."

"What's even creepier is the fact that you know more about us than we might know about ourselves." Sunstreaker stated, optics narrowing.

Chi blinked, glanced in between the two of them, shot a half-questioning look at Ratchet, and then looked at the twins once again.

"What?"

"We heard the entire conversation between you and 'Hatchet." Sideswipe stated. "You knew our mech creator was Jazz, even though no one ever told you. What's more, you got that from Ratchet mentioning that he died in the first battle between the Autobots and Decepticons after they had arrived on earth."

Chi blinked again.

"Mission City, yeah. I also know you took out Sideways by slicing him in half with one of your cybertonium blades, that Optimus died and then was revived by Sam shoving the Matrix into his spark, where Optimus—being the last prime—utterly destroyed The Fallen after he tried to use the sun's energy to make energon. You and Sunstreaker are of the same spark, making the two of you connected in a way that no other bots in the universe could ever copy. Jazz is your mech creator, and your femme creator died while sparking the two of you." Chi paused to take a breath, but she wasn't done. "Sunstreaker developed advanced artistic abilities, and you were a con artist. Both of you fought in the gladiatorial pits of Kaon, though Sunstreaker fought more often than you did Sideswipe, but something pushed the two of you to join the Autobots instead of the Decepticons. Nobody but the two of you knows what it was, or why-"

"Chi."

"What Ratchet?"

"You have caused them to glitch." The medic sighed and motioned toward the two mechs whose optics were now flickering and small wisps of smoke was rising from their processors.

"Oh…" Chi gave a sheepish smile. "Didn't mean to."

"I know that… but sometimes there is such a thing as an overload of information." Ratchet directed each twin over to a berth, and—when both were seated—began fixing their processors.

Chi gave the medic a humming noise, and Ratchet glanced at her warily.

"What are you thinking of?"

"Well… I was just curious as to what else you guys apply the word 'overload' to."

"A high level of pleasure that causes a mech and or femme to release a large amount of energy." Ratchet answered before he could stop himself.

And then the grin that Chi gave made the medic begin cursing at his own tendency to answer medical questions without thinking of the repercussions.

"So, like an orgasm?"

Ratchet cautiously looked up the word on the internet and nodded to her slowly.

"I wonder… could several thousand volts of electricity running through you do the same thing?"

Now the medic was so wary of her questions that he actually put the tools he had been using back into subspace. No need to maim the processors of the twins out of shock.

"I suppose so."

"That means that when a mech or a femme accidentally brushes against electrical wires and gets a shock that knocks the power out for a few blocks around them… they could be experiencing an overload."

"Yes, I do belie-"

Ratchet froze mid-sentence. Chi knew several more things than most… And she had the knowledge of what had transpired in the back of Sam's yard while they were searching for the glasses.

Frag. It. All. To. The. Pit.

The Cheshire grin on Chi's face was all that Ratchet needed to see in order to know what she had been asking in a round-about way.

"If you wish to remain in one piece I suggest you vacate this med-bay." The medic stated in a low dangerous voice.

Which only caused Chi to laugh. She had been wondering when he would catch on.

"Sorry 'Ratch, pondering minds wish to learn." She shrugged up at him, and then let out a bark of laughter as she dodged the wrench aimed her way.

With more laughter, of which only angered the medic more, she dodged several more wrenches and made her escape out the main door to the med-bay, just as Optimus was walking in.

Ratchet froze mid-throw, and wilted under the glare that Optimus was giving him. The Prime's next question had the mech wanting to set aside his medic tendencies just this once and snuff out the one specific life that had just brought this question upon him. It was stated in a low, quiet voice, not chastising, but filled with annoyance and slight exasperation.

"Ratchet… what have I said about harming humans?"

~.~

Name: Chi Star Pax

Log: 5

Location: Random office in base

I am now hiding from the medic's wrath. He officially got his aft chewed out by Optimus, who had only seen the wrench(s) being thrown at the human (me)… and Ratchet wasn't about to explain what conversation brought about the wrench(s) being thrown at the human (me).

Hehe… he overloaded when he hit those power lines.

So… yeah, here I am, hiding in a random office. It belongs to one of the 'bots, but I'm not sure which one. Not Optimus or Ratchet though, I'm sure of that.

I'll figure it out.

Back on track now, hiding in a random office that I hope won't get me killed or in the brig for hiding in. Or, you know, given back to Ratchet.

That would be bad.

Because he isn't even referring to me as 'Chi'… no, I'm now dubbed 'The Human'.

Aft.

The door just opened. Guess I get to see who this office belongs to now…

Wait… is that Prowl?

Chi out.

~.~ ~.~

Thanks to my amazing beta reader for reading this so fast and getting it back to me even faster! Thank you very muchly Starcee138! XD XD

Anywho… to my reviewers:

**dragonesswarrior:** Alright… umm… yeah, the quote was spoken by Ducky from 'The Land Before Time' series…. Good job on it! XD I'll try and get ahold of you for the prize.

**autobottwin18:** Haha! Yeah, sorry about not getting back to you in the last chapter! XD Thanks, and I hope you enjoyed it!

That's that, hopefully the next chapter will be up soon!

Until all are one,

Chistarpax


	7. Learning

Name: Chi Star Pax

Log: 6

Location: Prowl's office

So- it was Prowl's office, and he was the mech to find me. Though he 'calculated the risk' of making me leave and decided that he didn't want the CMO to 'utterly destroy a human, as that would cause the human government to become unhappy.'

In simpler words: the human government would be pissed if Ratchet killed me, thereby causing the humans to boot the Autobots off planet.

Thanks for the vote of confidence, Prowl.

But he really is an interesting mech to speak with. He is also very intelligent and can absolutely kick my ass at chess. Not that I have played a game with him to know…

We've played twenty games so far, and each game has been a horrible loss on my part—though my chess skills do seem to be improving with each game played.

~.~

Prowl moved his chess piece and calmly stated that it was a 'checkmate.' Of course, he was playing against Chi using his holoform, and was kicking her ass at chess.

"That's the 21st game you've won!" Chi groaned, she had never—in her entire life— lost so many games of chess in a row.

"It took me five more moves to defeat you this game."

"Wow, that's a total of twelve moves then." The human woman huffed, but was already replacing her pieces on the board.

She was determined to win a game, Prowl noted, which impressed him. And she was getting better with each game, almost as if she was testing to see how intelligent he really was.

"I'm not going to go easy on you this time." Chi stated matter of factly, which somehow gained a chuckle from the SIC, which in turn caused her to give him a wary look.

"If that is what you call 'going easy' then perhaps you may want to read a few chess related manuals." The mech stated.

Now Chi glowered at him, and studied the board. Her pieces were white this time around, meaning that she went first. She was almost certain that Prowl was using the battle computer to beat her…

She hoped, anyway.

With a grin she made the first move, it was a common pawn movement that would allow her to use her knight in the next turn.

Prowl countered by using the same move on the opposite side Chi had.

For twenty minutes the game continued, until the hologram's face was set in concentration. For some reason he couldn't guess what she was going to do next. Not even his battle computer could tell him what strategy she was using. It was beginning to make him wonder just how 'easy' Chi had been going on him.

Apparently she had been using only five percent of her intellectual abilities…according to his logic center that is.

"And I believe that is a 'checkmate' Prowl." Chi smirked at him as she placed the last piece.

"I do not see how."

"You can't move your king now without letting me take it." She motioned to five of her pieces that were indeed in the position to take out the king no matter where he moved it and the sixth piece she had just placed was where he would have to move his king to avoid that piece overtaking the main piece on his side of the board.

Slag… when had she done that?

"How-?"

"I told you I wasn't going to go easy on you anymore." She grinned at him.

Now his battle computer gave him the estimate that she had been using only two percent of her intellectual abilities. If she had defeated him so quickly, without giving him any indication of what she had been planning…

"What strategy were you using?"

"One I created myself a few years ago. Beat a chess champion with it." She shrugged. "It's all about making it seem like you aren't moving your pieces with any plan at all, when in reality you're placing them in key positions that cause your opponent to move their king into a trap that you have set up. It was easy when I realized that you probably had never seen a strategy like it, ever."

"Actually, I have, though it came from a mech you have never met and will never get the chance to."

"Jazz, right?" Chi didn't meet Prowl's optics.

Prowl only nodded. "Optimus explained to me your… _unique_situation. And, after several days of contemplation on exactly **how** it came to be, I realized that it is possible to travel dimensions, so to speak. Only that it was improbable with human technology."

Chi rolled her eyes, but helped Prowl as he began to put away the game board and its pieces. She was already used to how most of those who knew about her situation reacted to it. Though she was pretty sure Prowl had crashed a few times while trying to determine if it was possible for a being to travel from one dimension to another.

"Thanks for not turning me into the medic of doom, by the way." She stated nonchalantly.

"I did not see the need for a human to get killed." Prowl stated as he subspaced the game and then the hologram faded from sight. Chi was left looking up at the black and white mech, whom she realized was actually rather cool. Prowl actually seemed to be a mech she could get along with, which she had never thought was possible.

"I apologize about the other night, by the way." He stated as he pulled a data pad out of a desk drawer. "I had not realized that Major Lennox had moved apartments so quickly."

"It's fine." Chi blinked. It had been Lennox's apartment?

"Judging by your reaction, I will assume that you did not realize that your residence had belonged to Major Lennox first."

"You're right there." Chi rolled her eyes at how logically he thought of that. "Why did he move out?"

"Major Lennox believed that, not only would you prefer having an apartment to yourself, he did not need an apartment as large as that one." Prowl took his seat behind the desk and appeared to focus on the data pad. "After all, he will be going to see his wife and daughter in just a few days."

Chi nodded, it made sense to her. "Well… I'll let you get back to work. I think I've stalled you long enough."

Prowl nodded, and then paused. "I have one question, if you do not mind."

Chi glanced back at the tactician from where she was positioned at the edge of the desk, right beside the ladder that led to the floor. "What question is that?"

"Were there ever any… theories of Jazz… returning?"

Chi's eyes widened and she stared at him. "Is it true that the two of you were best friends?"

"He was actually the sparkmate of my late sister." Prowl wouldn't look at Chi now. "And, yes, he was the closest thing to a best friend I have ever had."

With a deep sigh, Chi gave a nod answering the tactician's question. "I can write the theories out for you, and all of them are actually rather logical."

Prowl returned the nod. "I would very much appreciate that. Thank you Chi."

"No problem my logical friend." She grinned.

"Out of curiosity, how are your injuries?"

"Much better. The implants apparently speed up my healing process so there's almost nothing wrong with me now. A bit of remaining pain around the once-cracked rib and my shoulder is still stiff is all." She shrugged and climbed onto the ladder. "One upside to the most horrific discovery of my life."

Prowl watched quietly as she climbed to the ground and left the room. He was trying to figure Chi out, but she seemed to have the same the same personality qualities that Jazz had once owned. It caused Prowl to be slightly wary of her.

She could be either a very frightening enemy or a very powerful ally, and Prowl was certain he would rather have her as an ally. She certainly had her quirks, and her main quirk was to be unpredictable.

What the tactician wouldn't do to get his best friend and best informant's take on this partially human woman…

Her and her partner Kage that is. When together, those two women didn't seem to have one single thing in common. But it seemed to Prowl that Kage followed Chi with the same loyalty that the Autobots followed Prime. Both women, as Prowl had discovered with some quick hacking of the government websites, were highly skilled in their professions, but only Chi seemed to have military background. According to most of the files, she even had dog tags, not that these supposed dog tags had ever been seen by anyone, though he was certain she had them. After all, what could possibly keep her from wearing something that would only prove her to be more credible as a bodyguard?

Prowl was jolted out of his thoughts by a very irate medic storming into his office and just glowering at the tactician. Weighing his options, Prowl realized that it would possibly be better to just refuse ever even seeing the partially human woman that had in fact just vacated his office in the so called nick of time. Of course, that would also include lying to the irate medic before him.

And Ratchet could not only tell when he was being lied too; he rather disliked any bot partaking in the practice of lying to the chief medical officer.

Prowl's options were very grim indeed.

"She left twenty minutes ago and I do not know where she has gone." The tactician finally decided would be the best to say.

And it was a good thing that it was the truth, because Ratchet's optics narrowed and he gave a curt nod before storming back out of the SIC's office. Not a word had been spoken by the medic, and not a word needed to be spoken when said medic was as worked up as he was. What was even worse was the fact that no bot knew what had put Ratchet in such a foul mood. Nobody knew except for Chi herself, and she wasn't about to share that information with any living soul.

Prowl just sighed, Chi was certainly a strange female, human or not.

~.~

Chi was discovering just how hard it actually was to avoid a very irritated medic. So far he had been hot on her heels, and she had just literally backed slowly out of a room because he was in there. She had officially pissed the medic off. Which was never a good thing, considering that medics knew how to put you back together, which in turn meant they knew exactly how to take you apart.

And Chi was very determined to not get in Ratchet's line of sight for fear that he might just actually try and take her apart.

"Way to go Chi…piss of the medic of doom, then have to run all around the base in order to avoid said medic of doom so that you don't **die**." She grumbled to herself. "Best idea EVER."

"Actually, the best idea ever was to cause your guardians to freeze up, and then piss of the medic." A voice stated behind her, causing the woman to spin around, shove the speaker against the wall with force, and have a very sharp, very deadly blade against the speaker's throat. "Whoa! Calm down, I'm not going to hurt you."

Chi stared into the eyes of Will Lennox and her deep sea blue eyes widened as she jumped away from him. She bit her lip as a small red line appeared and then blood dripped down his neck.

"Shit- I'm so sorry!" She immediately came forward and pressed her hand against the cut to stop the trickle of blood. "I didn't realize-sorry, your voice startled me since I haven't committed it to memory!"

"It's okay. Actually, I think I deserved that one." Will winced and pushed her hand away. "I'll be fine, should have thought about the repercussions of startling you. Don't worry about it."

He reached up and placed his own hand over the small cut; it was a superficial wound, but it would put out quite a bit of blood, making it seem worse than it really was.

"That was pretty good. Your reflexes are sharp and you're quick." He grinned at her. "Makes me want to spar with you."

"No." Chi immediately stated. "No offense to you, but your training wouldn't be enough to keep yourself from getting hurt."

Now Lennox studied her. Her words rang with truth but he just couldn't believe that.

"Seriously," Chi interjected before he could voice his thoughts. "I'm trained in over ninety percent of this planet's fighting styles and I can use **anything** as a weapon, even my own hair if I needed to. I would defeat you in seconds, causing more damage than you think. So I refuse to spar with you."

"Then how do you get your exercise and keep your training current?" Lennox asked. The blood flow had stopped and all he needed to do now was clean up.

"I spar with Kage." Chi said matter of factly. "She is the only person to have ever kept up with me in any type of battle. And she has beaten me… once."

Now Lennox stared at Chi. How could she, a 21 year old woman, be so well versed in the ways of battle? She certainly didn't look that dangerous.

But of course, her history was kinda hidden behind something entitled 'red tape' thicker than his arm. So he didn't really know how dangerous she actually was.

"So I take it you have military background?"

Now Chi stiffened and stared at him with a dead expression. She knew he was just asking. But it had been drilled into her head to immediately deny any military history.

"It depends who is asking." She finally stated; her voice careful and her eyes wary.

"I'm asking." Lennox stated, then glanced around and held up a device Chi knew to be a dampener. "And I'm the only one that will know."

"You planned this part, didn't you?"

"Of course, but I'll be nothing but honest with you right now. I'm the only one that will hear you. I'm sure the one in charge of security is about to have a fit." Lennox let that one hang in the air.

"Fine." And Chi pulled at the left shoulder of her shirt, at first Lennox thought she was going to flash him and was getting ready to say 'no' when she stopped pulling on the shirt just inches from the 'flash'.

There, in a high contrast of her pale skin, was the black outline of tattooed dog tags. She was showing him what she seemed to keep as secret as her past.

"I was in a division of special ops where it was normally too dangerous to actually wear dog tags, so it's a tattoo." She shrugged and covered the tattoo back up. "I do, however, have dog tags that are a necklace. Though it's more of a choker, or a collar if you ask most of the others who saw me wear them. I was high rank so I had to actually have the tags."

Lennox nodded solemnly. This was more information than he had thought he would get, so he wasn't going to ask for any more.

He wouldn't have gotten the chance to anyway, because two very annoyed mechs came around the corner just then and caught the very cause of their annoyance.

"Chi, we need to talk." Sideswipe stated without so much as a glance at Lennox.

Sunstreaker at least had the manners to nod to Lennox, but then began staring Chi down. She was in trouble.

Primus help her.

~.~

Name: Chi Star Pax

Log: 6

Location: Cliff face, N.E.S.T. base

Okay, so maybe I should have been just a bit more cautious of what all to let the two of them know how much I knew.

They were very wary of me until I explained to the best of my ability that, no, I had no friggin clue why I had been 'transported' from one dimension to the another…TWICE. Nor was I going to spill any of the information that I knew and no one else did.

I couldn't help but feel as if I could trust them with the information of my past, so I proposed a trade of sorts.

We ended up just sitting on this random cliff face that looked out over the ocean and talking about our pasts, mostly about my own because I already knew most of theirs. Picture this- it was noon when we went to discuss this, and it was midnight before I honestly couldn't keep my eyes open anymore. I literally fell asleep in the middle of a sentence. Somehow I got back to my apartment and into my own bed without being woken up.

Where I woke the next morning to Prowl informing me that Optimus wished to speak to both Sam and I.

This was going to be fun.

Chi out.

~.~ ~.~

Here we go, the next update. Sorry about the wait guys, but it's all good in the end! XD

And thanks to my absolutely, amazingly WONDERFUL Beta Reader! I couldn't have gotten this done without you Starcee138!

To my reviewers:

**Phoenyx Starr**: I know right!? I remember watching that part in theatres and holding back my insanely horrified laughter! I almost yelled right there 'OMG! RATCHET JUST HAD AN OVERLOAD!' It was a very epic moment. XD

**starcraze**: You wanted more, you got more. Thanks for the compliment! Hope you enjoyed the chapter! XD

Now I'm going to go relax and get the next chapter going.

Until all are one,

Chistarpax


	8. Guard of the Groom

Log: 7

Name: Chi Star Pax

Location: Quarters, N.E.S.T. Base

I woke up in my room with the words of my last sentence still hanging in my mind. I had been explaining one of my many missions from when I was on a military squad that was so secret even the president didn't know we existed.

How had I gotten to my room, let alone into my bed?

I was still puzzling over that question when there was a knock on my apartment door, causing me to jolt in surprise and literally fall out of my bed. The sheets were a mess and I realized that I had probably had nightmares all night long again. It always seemed to happen that way; I would talk about my past and then have nightmares for a week afterward…

The knocking came again and I stumbled to my feet in order to answer it. Turns out Optimus wanted to speak with me and Sam, and Prowl had tried to wake me earlier, but I had slept through his knocking. So he had sent an N.E.S.T. agent by the name of Epps to wake me up.

Hmm… I wonder what Optimus wanted to speak to Sam and me about.

~.~

Chi stared up at the door to Optimus' office. She had not realized that Optimus had requested to see her almost three hours earlier- and that she had slept through at least 20 minutes of Prowl trying to get her attention. If it hadn't been for the nightmare that woke her, she wouldn't have gotten up when Epps had been knocking on her door (he had been doing so after an hour and a half of calling the phone on the wall). Lennox had gone home to see his family, therefore the once-retired-from-N.E.S.T. officer had come to get her.

Of course, she already knew that he had been out of N.E.S.T. until the Chicago incident. However, she wasn't going to let him know that part, therefore she had walked beside him quietly and listened to how he 'got pulled into the mess.'

It was amusing to hear how he told it though.

"So, you volunteered to help Sam get his girlfriend-"

"Fiancé."

"Right, fiancé. Anyway, you volunteered to help Sam rescue Carly and then decided to just rejoin N.E.S.T."

"Pretty much."

Chi sighed, this was interesting to say the least. "Okay, that's… cool. I guess."

Epps laughed at her attempt to sound agreeable to the idea. "Not to you, I assume."

Chi shrugged, she wasn't going to get into this conversation.

"I'm not going to try and sugar coat it, I don't trust the military, therefore I wouldn't volunteer for anything like this."

"Then why are you here?" Epps asked, genuinely curious.

"Because I was hired to keep a specific person alive." Chi shrugged again. "Though, from what I've been told, it might just be a moot point because said person rushes into life-taking situations without thought and will just be a wasted effort if he hasn't changed that small bit of his personality."

And Epps gave a bellowing laugh, which Chi took as a good sign that he agreed with her.

"I think I like you." He stated after the laughter had subsided. "I wish you would tell Sam that, it would make my day to see the look on his face."

Chi smirked at him and gave a nod. "I'll tell him when I know you're near then, just so that you can see his face."

"Cool. You probably need to get in there; I think the two of them have been waiting for you to arrive."

Chi then tensed and gave a deep sigh; so much for joking around.

"Alright, thanks Epps."

"No problem Chi, hope I see you in the rec-room or training area sometime."

Chi nodded and braced herself against the door, then—with another sigh—she pushed open the door and stepped inside.

Where she was met with a slightly bizarre sight, one that made her pause and a look of confusion passed across her face.

"What in the hell are you doing?"

Sam and Optimus both jumped and then gave her guilty looks. Optimus was using his holoform to play what looked like Candy Land against Sam.

"Um… uh…." Sam began stuttering, but Chi had already made it to the table ladder and was on the desk looking at the game.

"Candy Land." She then looked Optimus' hologram in the eye and raised her eyebrow. "How long have the two of you been playing?"

"Well… we started out with Sorry." Sam sighed, deciding against even hiding the fact that he had been playing children's board games with Optimus. "And then we played Trouble-I actually cleaned his clock on that one-and now we've moved on to Candy Land."

Chi just grinned and pulled up the extra chair. "Set a piece for me, we can play and talk at the same time."

Sam gave her a slightly surprised look, but sat a piece out for her as she asked. They had only been on the first move anyway.

"Okay, so what did you want to talk to us about Optimus?"

Optimus blinked at her, but realized that she was probably one of the most capable multi-taskers he knew, and nodded.

"I would like for you to discuss safety issues with Sam." The Autobot CO waited patiently for Chi to take a card and move her piece. "He and his life-mate are going to be…"

And Optimus dropped off, unsure of what wording to use.

"Carly and I are getting married." Sam sighed, used to the Autobots not knowing how to put things into human terms. "And she wants to have a traditional ceremony with all her family and several guests…"

"Stop. Right. There." Chi stated. It was her turn again. "Do you know the security risks that are in that small sentence? Do you realize how _dangerous_ it is for this right now?"

"I do, but she-"

"Don't. If you pull the 'she said she wants this and I couldn't argue' thing I will kick you." The blonde woman scowled at Sam as Optimus took his turn quietly. "She does realize that you are in danger, and that if this is the type of ceremony I'm thinking it is, you will be out in the open; the **perfect target** so to speak?"

Sam stared at Chi, and the look on his face told her it all.

"Alright, Sam, how many of the Autobots have already told you what you know I'm about to tell you?"

"All of them."Sam mumbled.

"Then why am I having this discussion with you?"

"Because he still will not speak with Carly about it." Optimus interjected as Sam took his move to avoid answering that question.

"Then I assume that I am going to have to talk to her about it." Chi huffed, and watched as Optimus made his move.

Sam mumbled something under his breath, and Chi leaned forward, one ear pointed toward him.

"What was that, Sam?"

"I don't really know what the big problem is about it." He muttered, only a slight bit louder.

"I thought they had already explained it to you." Chi responded coolly.

"They did, but-"

"No buts. You are an idiot." She snapped. "Think about it this way, Sam- if you go through with this, there is no way I can guarantee that you will be 100 % safe, that you won't be attacked in the middle of your vows. You will be an open target. The only part you would need to add to it would be the signs that say 'Here I am, shoot at your own leisure.' As your bodyguard, I cannot let you go through with it."

"As my bodyguard, you could make is as safe as possible." Sam retorted. "I'm not going to tell her no… I'm just won't."

Chi stood and spun Sam's chair around to face her in one clean motion. She glared into his eyes, almost as if she was searching for an answer that he didn't think he had.

"Fine."

"What?"

"Fine." She sighed, and sat heavily in her chair. "I'll do what I can, but by God, you better make sure that you at least TRY to help keep your ass safe."Now Chi was receiving looks from both Sam and Optimus; looks that stated very clearly that she was insane. She shot them a glare in return, and made her last move; inadvertently winning the game.

"I'm not going to like this, at all, but I will let you have the wedding the way she wants it. But only with some restrictions that I set in place. That is non-negotiable " Chi glared at Sam. "Am I understood?"

"Clear as mud." Sam retorted, causing Chi to growl at him and stand up abruptly.

"I need to meet Carly, by the way. Because if she is going to marry your ass, she's technically under my protection as well. Damn, I'm going to have to pull Kira in to help me with this one."

And Optimus began laughing, a deep laugh that caused Chi to scowl at the Autobot commander.

"What in the hell are you laughing about?" She snapped.

"You are truly a bodyguard." Optimus responded. "We will help you in any way we can."

"Thanks so much." Chi rolled her eyes and began climbing off the desk. "If you need me I'll be out in the training area sparring with Kira."

"Are you sure you will be sparring?" Optimus asked.

Chi fixed him with an icy, emotionless look. "No, I will be watching the others spar in order to judge who will be the best to be a part of the guard team on his goddamn wedding day. Please tell me that you are at least going to be having the ceremony on base."

Sam wouldn't meet her eyes, and Chi let out a curse.

"Have one of the Autobots send the location and what plans have been made to my laptop." She fixed Sam with a glare that would melt a Cybertronian war ship. "You, Sam, are going to be the death of me."

She was down the ladder and out of the door before either Sam or Optimus could respond.

"I think she might be a slight bit…"

"Pissed off." Sam finished Optimus' sentence in complete deadpan.

"That is not the wording I was going to use."

"But it's the only wording that fits."

~.~

Chi stalked into the training area and glared at each person who looked at her. She was pissed at the fact that Sam was going to be this stupid, and she was pissed at herself for letting him do it. With a huff she fell onto one of the benches in the training area, her eyes sweeping over the room, gauging each of the N.E.S.T. operatives' moves and determining which of them would be good to put on guard duty.

"So, I take it you are choosing a guard detail." A smooth voice stated as Chi felt another being sit beside her.

"That I am Kira. Who do you suggest?"

"Me?" Kira grinned.

"That was a given." Chi rolled her eyes. "I mean for others to help protect Sam and his soon-to-be wife Carly from those gunning for the idiot."

Kira started and looked over at Chi with an incredulous look.

"Really?! You're letting them go through with it?!"

"Yes."

"Why!? Are you trying to get them **both** killed?" Kira hissed at her.

"Is that really what you need to ask right now?" Chi replied quietly. "How are you feeling? No hang ups?"

Kira immediately paused, then closed her eyes and sighed. "None, I am at 100%."

Chi only nodded, and then swept her ice cold gaze over the training area. "I need you to help me pick out those who will be suitable for guard detail."

"The wedding is going to be in England, so we cannot take too many guards." Kira stated, also sweeping her cold calculating gaze over the training area. "I assumed that you would not mind me taking the information from your laptop when it made it there."

"How long have you had it?"

"About ten minutes. They put ALL the details in it."

Chi only nodded, trying to decide if she should shoot Sam at that point, just to save the Decepticons the trouble. She fell into such a long silence that Kira actually looked over at her with interest.

"What are you thinking?" The black haired woman finally inquired.

"I am trying to determine what size bullet I should use when I do the opposition a favor and shoot Sam for them."

Silence reigned for only ten seconds.

"Ten millimeter. It won't make that much of a mess."

"Kira!" Chi glowered over at her closest friend, and most trusted ally. "I was joking!"

Kira shrugged. "Sounded serious to me."

"Sarcasm is a foreign language to you, isn't it?" Chi deadpanned.

"Only when I chose for it to be." The master spy grinned back.

"Smart-ass."

"The same could be said about you Chi."

The two of them fell into a comfortable silence. For almost two hours they sat on the same bench and only watched as the N.E.S.T. operatives went through exercise after exercise. They were still sitting there when the different shifts switched out. Chi sighed and looked over at the far end of the training area, and paused.

There was a much larger space set aside for the Autobots to spar and train in, and there were two specific bots that Chi was very interested in seeing go through their work out. They hadn't been there when she sat down, so she could only guess that they had arrived while she was debating which N.E.S.T. operatives to place on guard detail.

"Kira, I'm going to go over there and see what I can learn."

The master spy glanced at Chi, and then followed her gaze. "You sure you're just going over there to learn?"

Now Chi shot Kira a dark look, and stood without a word. Just as she was going to take her first step, Kira's hand shot out and clamped around her wrist.

"Chi-"

"Kira, I don't want to talk about it." Chi stated without looking at Kira. "I know you worry about me after… that… but I'm fine. I'll be fine."

"Don't fall without weighing the consequences."

Blue met violet and the look on Chi's face was all Kira needed for realization to dawn on her.

"I'll see you later Kira."

And Chi pulled away from her best friend.

~.~

Log: 7 (Continued)

Name: Chi Star Pax

Location: Training grounds, N.E.S.T. Base

Kira had already guessed what I wasn't going to tell her. Damn, I was on a job! I knew better than to let my feelings get in the way while I was on the job!

But she was right; I should have weighed the consequences before falling…

I had a crush on them before being literally ripped out of my dimension (or my adopted dimension), and through the time I had spent talking to them and getting to know them, I had developed more than just a crush on them.

Damnit, why in the hell did I have to like the twins!?

My life just keeps getting more and more complicated…

Chi out.

~.~ ~.~

Whew! That one took forever to get out…

But there it is… chapter eight!

What did Chi mean by 100%? Why was Kira so worried about Chi falling? How is the meeting between Chi and Carly going to go?

All will be answered soon! XD

Thanks goes to my awesome Beta Reader Starcee138! Amazing job beta-ing as usual! XD

To my reviewers:

**Phoenyx Starr:** Hopefully this Chapter didn't give you too many more questions or any more confusion. It will all make sense soon though! XD And that is the most awesome thing ever! I already like your kids and I don't even know them! Good luck with work and hope your two kids don't cause too much trouble!

**Havbot: ** Thank you! Yeah… I always wanted to cause the twins to glitch, and ticking off Ratchet is always fun! Here is that chapter, hope you catch it! XD

**Luna Uchiha666: ** Yep! That is exactly where that quote comes from, and therefore you get that prize thing that I mentioned. I'll send you a PM! And thank you for the compliment! Hope you liked this chapter too! XD

Thanks to all of my readers and reviewers!

Until all are one,

Chistarpax


	9. Wedding Plans

A **HUGE** thank you to my absolutely wonderful beta reader Starcee138 for getting this chapter back to me edited. I am immensely grateful. Much thankies to you! XD

~.~ ~.~

Log: 8

Name: Chi Star Pax

Location: Liaisons Office—waiting area, N.E.S.T. Base, Diego Garcia

Okay, they shipped us to the offshore base… and I was not too happy about it. Sure, it's a good place to hide the bots. But it's not a good place if you ever need reinforcements or if you, say, have a slight…_avoidance_ of the ocean. My problems with the ocean aside, we were now at the base in the middle of said ocean…

Not my happy place.

The good news is that it was only supposed to be for a few days, the bad news being that it was only going to be until the wedding, which I still needed to discuss with Carly, who was also on base. This, of course, helped me because I wasn't going to have to talk to her over the phone or internet. It also made it a slight bit harder because I didn't realize that she had become the liaison to the Autobots.

I now had to hunt down her office, and then wait until the appointments that she had to keep were done.

Perfect.

~.~

Chi sat in the waiting chair and glared at the wall, not one who liked to wait. To top it off she had already read the magazines and manuals that the waiting area for this office had as reading material.

"Why does an office on a secret military offshore base have a waiting area anyway?" The blonde grumbled, her eyes straying first to the doorway that led to the waiting area, and then to the closed door that held the office of the liaison behind it.

Over the course of the five hours she had been sitting there three government officials and two foreign officials had been in and out. There was a 'head guard' in the room at that moment, and Chi was quickly losing her patience. The blonde bodyguard had just decided to give it up when the door opened and the 'head guard' stepped out.

"Miss, I mean no disrespect, but I simply do not believe that we need to have this so called bodyguard help with any part of this wedding. We can handle it." The brown haired, well-trimmed man stated as he stepped out. "As far as I am concerned, this bodyguard is unnecessary and will only hinder what we are trying to do. I was not even asked about this man and I intend to find out why he was called in to begin with."

"Mr. Plage, I assure you the bodyguard knows what **she** is doing." Carly stated curtly. "She has already saved my fiancé twice; therefore I have the utmost confidence in her skills."

Chi just stared at the man that she now knew was Kurt Plage, also known as the 'head guard' of the Diego Garcia base.

"And furthermore, you have insulted my judgment, as well as the judgment of those you work with. Did you know that it was Lennox that suggested we not only get a bodyguard for Sam, but that we hire Chi Pax specifically?" Carly was now giving Mr. Plage one of those looks that all but stated that he was an idiot.

"No, Ms. Spencer, but I would like to make it very clear that you entrusted the security of the wedding to me and my men." Kurt stated in a snappish tone. "And I will not stand for this 'bodyguard' cutting in on it."

"Good thing I'm not cutting in on it then." Chi stated nonchalantly as she stood. She just couldn't keep her mouth shut anymore. "Hello, I'm Chi Star Pax, labeled the best bodyguard in the state of California, though I really don't agree with the title. I'm more like the second or third best."

Chi offered her hand to Carly, who took it in a firm handshake.

"Hello Chi, I'm Carly Spencer." Carly smiled at her warmly. "I'm sorry you had to hear that little spat with Mr. Plage here."

"No worries Ms. Spencer." Chi responded with a warm smile of her own, and then turned to Kurt. "It is a pleasure to meet you Mr. Plage; I do hope you aren't too upset that the security detail for the wedding is now under my control."

If anything the head of security bristled.

"After all, I know how busy you security officials normally are. So I am glad to be helping ease that stress load you would have been carrying if I hadn't taken on the job."

"Ms. Pax, I mean no offense, but what makes you think that you are capable of taking care of Ms. Spencer and her fiancé?"

Chi's eyes narrowed and darkened. She was done with playing nice.

"Mr. Plage, I'll let you in on a little secret. I know what they're up against; I know what is after Mr. Witwicky and—consequently—Ms. Spencer; I have seen what this organization can do and I know for a fact that I can keep them safe." Chi stepped up to him and met his eyes with cold fury. "You look like you do not know anything about what you are supposed to be protecting them from, I am now going to assume that you were not a part of any of the battles that occurred before Mr. Witwicky and Ms. Spencer were engaged."

"I am very aware of what happened Ms. Pax-"

"But were you **there**? Did you fight against the enemy? Have you even seen one up close while it was still kicking and trying to kill you?" Chi snarled in his face. "Or did you just read a file, watch a clip perhaps? You know **nothing**, so don't even think you can put up enough defenses to keep the two of them safe during the wedding."

"I assure you, Ms. Pax, I know what needs to be done. They will be perfectly safe." Kurt growled in a low tone.

"And there is your first mistake, Mr. Kurt Plage, you think they will be perfectly safe. At least I can admit that I can't keep them **perfectly **safe, but I can damn well make sure they are as safe as possible." Chi sniffed at him. "I can, and will, be in charge of the security detail, Mr. Plage. Don't be fooled by your simulations and plans. When the shit hits the fan, you will be helpless, of that I can assure you. Now, I need to talk to Ms. Spencer here, if you would excuse us…"

Carly didn't say a word, only turned and walked into the office and sat behind her desk while Chi shut the door, but remained standing.

"That, Ms. Pax, was the best thing I have heard anyone tell that man since I started working here three months ago." Carly grinned at her.

"Call me Chi, and thank you." Chi didn't smile back, her eyes were sweeping around the room to pinpoint any potential dangers and possible escape routes should the need arise. "Now, Ms. Spencer, you have been informed of all the dangers that are being risked because of the location of the wedding, as well as the wedding itself, correct?"

"Then you may call me Carly, and I have been informed of the bare minimum. Sam didn't want to stress me out."

Chi stopped in her study of Carly's office and just stared at the woman in disbelief.

"What?" Calm, cool, collected… slight disbelief, which was all Chi's voice gave away, even though she was thoroughly ready to pull out her phone, call Sam, and chew his ass out.

"Yeah, he's sweet that way… but I have a feeling you are about to inform me about the dangers." Carly gave a slightly apologetic smile.

"Carly, my sorely uninformed friend, you have no idea." And Chi wasted no time in the act of filling Carly in on the dangers that she was facing with this wedding.

~.~

"Samuel James Witwicky." A severely irritated voice called from across the rec-room. "I need to speak with you immediately."

The one being hailed immediately flinched in defeat and looked over at his fiancé in slight fear. Carly stood beside the door and only glared, and then he caught sight of Chi standing directly behind her with her arms crossed and a small smirk on her face.

"Coming dear." He sighed, and stood up.

Kira followed the thoroughly chastised man and stopped beside Chi in order to watch as Carly proceeded to grab Sam by his hand and drag him away. She was already beginning her rant though, so Chi and Kira got to hear part of it.

"I take it you informed her about the dangers that Sam is facing?" The master spy asked Chi.

"Of course. Sam had failed to do so." Chi just shook her head. "I have a feeling that there are going to be some major changes made to the wedding plans."

"That's good; he was taking far too many risks."

"I'm well aware of that."

"And you are too."

Chi just sighed and gave Kira a half-glare. Since admitting her 'crush' to her best friend—who just so happened to be a master spy—three days earlier, Chi hadn't heard about much of anything else. Kira was determined to make sure Chi didn't make a mistake, and Chi was determined to get Kira off her back about it.

"Kira…"

"No Chi, I realize that you aren't comfortable with the idea, but that doesn't mean that you won't act or react to how you feel." The black haired woman stated curtly. "You remember what happened last time you got romantically involved with someone while on a job."

"Yeah, I almost got killed. Thanks for reminding me." Chi snapped, and then turned to storm away. She needed someone to talk to that wasn't going to point out her past mistakes.

~.~

Optimus was sitting in his office at Diego Garcia going over paperwork when he heard a quiet, but very troubled sigh come from just outside of his office. The person that the sigh had come from was just going to bypass his door, but he wasn't about to let them.

"Chi, why don't you come in?"

The woman being spoken to jumped as if she had been fired upon and whirled around to look into the open door. Surprise was evident on her face when she saw that it was Optimus who had spoken to her.

"You look busy. I'll come by later if you-"

"Come on in, they are only reports for Prowl. He will not mind if they are a little late." The Autobot leader stated as he sat the datapads in his hands aside.

Chi highly doubted that Prowl would not mind if the reports were late, but she wasn't going to argue with the leader of the faction she was helping. With a sigh of resignation she entered the room and climbed onto the desk.

"You walk extremely quiet for a human." Optimus noted with a nod. "And you are quick, if I had not heard your sigh; I would not have known you were there."

Chi shrugged and sat on the top of the desk.

"What was it you wanted to talk to me about?"

"I was only going to offer to let you speak about what seems to be causing your stress." The leader stated.

Chi stiffened and stared up at Optimus; she hadn't thought it was that obvious that she was stressed out.

"I do take notice of those under my command, Chi, and I believe you fall under that category since you were hired by us."

The blonde woman sighed again, and nodded, damn the logic of that statement.

"It's nothing really, just some memories of things that happened a long time ago."

"Perhaps talking about these memories would help ease the distress they cause."

"I don't know…it's not really-" Chi started, but stopped when Optimus just gave her a look. "Okay… When I was 18, on one of my first jobs as a bodyguard, my client was in need of someone to protect her from a drug cartel. She had stumbled on a deal in progress and needed someone to keep her safe until she could testify against them in court. I was fresh out of my secret branch of the military—I'll give you the password to my files—and was the perfect candidate for the job. I had never failed in a mission before, and I knew I could keep this client safe.

"It lasted for five months, we played cat and mouse with the hit man that the drug cartel had hired, and each time I kept my client from getting killed. But I had to bring someone in to help me when the drug cartel hired a second hit man after the first month. The one I hired to help me was young and inexperienced, but a good shot. He had good reflexes and could spot a hitter from a mile away. He was highly intelligent too; he knew how to get out of a tight spot with minimal risk.

"We hit it off, and made a good team, we were both eighteen, going on nineteen and realized that we would probably never find another person we could get along with so well, or so I thought. The day we were released from the contract and the government took over protection of the client, he showed his true colors. That morning, he aimed his gun and shot me as the client was being placed into the government protection vehicle. The bullet tore through my chest and punctured a lung but I still managed to put a bullet between his eyes. He had been hired to get close to me, and then take me out so that the drug cartel didn't have to worry about me ever again. If Kira hadn't been just around the corner, watching, I would have died there on the sidewalk. I was betrayed because I was too foolish to realize that anybody can be against you while you are on the job."

Optimus watched as her eyes filled with tears, but the tears never fell.

"Recently… I realized something, and told Kira about it." Chi closed her eyes and deflated. "When I was still in the other dimension, as you know, I was a big fan of the Autobots."

"Yes, you explained it to me when we first met."

"Yeah, well it just so happens that the twins were my favorite characters in that series." Now Chi's face turned a light shade of pink. "But since I met them in person, and talked to them…"

"I believe I see what you are stressed about." Optimus rumbled. "You have developed feelings for them."

Now Chi's face was a brilliant shade of red, and she nodded with her eyes still closed.

"I don't even think it's **possible** for me to **like** them…" She mumbled. "But for some reason my brain just won't let the idea go, most of the time I can't help but think about the entire situation… and them."

Optimus remained quiet as his thoughts wandered, one struck him, but he was going to wait until he could ask Ratchet if it was plausible before he stated it aloud.

"You have developed feelings for them, but you are under contract and do not believe that it is a good idea for you to admit it to anyone but yourself, though you have already admitted it to Kira and I." Optimus stated quietly.

"Yeah, that's about it." Chi shrugged. "One of my fatal flaws, I can be indecisive as hell when it comes to my feelings."

Now Optimus chuckled. "Many are; I believe you should be patient, an answer will come eventually."

Chi looked up at the leader and offered him a smile. "Yeah, thanks Optimus."

"As you humans say, No problem. I am happy to help." He then gave a sigh and reached for the datapads again. "Now, I should probably continue with these."

"Yeah, I really don't believe that Prowl is going to be happy that they're late." Chi grinned at him, then stood and climbed off the desk.

"And Chi?"

"Yes Optimus?" The blonde woman paused at the door.

"Feel free to come and speak with me again if you wish." The Autobot leader stated with a kind smile, and then resumed his work on the datapads.

Chi could only smile and walk out of the door.

~.~

"We must make our move on the day of the human's union." A voice hissed through darkness. "They will not expect to see us."

"The plans have been changed; the union will be on the base in the ocean." Another, more monotone voice added.

Scarlet pinpricks burned through the darkness as the speakers waited for a reply from their leader.

"And she will be there, correct?"

"Of course she will, she will be protecting the boy."

The sound of movement and then a pain filled shriek filled the darkness just before a dim green glow illuminated the room.

"I am aware of this, Starscream, but I do not want her to escape again." The largest of those in the room growled in the seeker's faceplates, one wing twisted painfully in his grasp.

"She 'vill not, my device 'vill make sure of it." A small voice came from in front of a computer screen. "And, 'ven we have her, she 'vill help us complete our plans, against her will."

"Perfect, just make sure you do not disappoint me."

"Yes Lord Megatron."

~.~

Log: 8 (continued)

Name: Chi Star Pax

Location: Liaisons office, N.E.S.T. base Diego Garcia

Carly had changed the plans so that it wouldn't be so dangerous. The wedding would now be held on base, and the security was handed fully over to me. Kira already had some plans in the works.

Sam made me his 'best man' in order for me to be close enough to protect him should the need arise. This also kept me from having to wear a dress, I got to wear a tux—I already owned one that fit perfectly—that would let me hide any weapons I needed to.

Kira still won't leave me alone about my crush, even though I told her that I wasn't going to do anything about it. Only now I can't tell if she's trying to get me to act on it or not…

Optimus and Ratchet had a talk about something, and now Ratchet is under the impression that I might have a spark because of the implants…

WTF?!

The answer to that was going to have to wait until after the wedding though- I was under enough stress as it was. The stupid 'head guard' wouldn't leave me alone, and I was going to have to fix that.

Chi out.

~.~ ~.~

And answers to reviews for the edited chapter! XD

To my reviewers:

**Phoenyx Starr**: I know right. He's such an idiot. But Carly got him.

**starcraze**: No problemo, and thanks for the review! XD

**Havbot**: She knew he was in danger…. Just not how much danger….

Next chapter is a bit more… dark.

But nothing like the chapter afterwords!

Until all are one,

Chistarpax


	10. Prisoner

Here is the link to how I picture Carly's dress looks, btw…. Take out the spaces and it should take you to the page.

www . wedding dresses info collection / blue _ wedding _ dresses / Blue _ Wedding _ Dresses16

And just pointing out something that was pointed out to me… In chapter Seven I suddenly switched from the name Kage to Kira for Chi's best friend… Yeah, it was supposed to be Kira all along… and I got the names mixed up. Thank you for pointing that out to me Kagalei!

~.~ ~.~

Log: 9

Name: Chi Star Pax

Location: Chapel, N.E.S.T. Base, Diego Garcia

Okay, the wedding is coming up here in about two hours, and Carly wanted to talk to me real quick, so I'm talking to the bride (who had forgone the tradition of a white dress and was instead wearing a blue one) about how well I thought the security could keep them safe.

Well, here it goes….

~.~

"Look, Carly, I'm still not partial to you two even getting married right now. It makes you a target." Chi sighed as she helped pin Carly's hair into place. "But I'm not going to stop the two of you. I can tell love when I see it."

"Is it really that dangerous?"

Chi let out a small snort; she had worked for three days with no sleep and barley any pauses in order to get the plans in place so that the wedding could even happen. It hadn't been until Kira had told Chi's guardians that Chi wasn't 'taking care of herself' that Chi had taken the time to rest.

Kira may not have been happy about Chi's crush, but she knew how to use it in her favor.

"Yes, Carly, it is. Sam is a target, and—by you becoming his wife—you will also be targeted. It's dangerous…" Chi didn't meet Carly's eyes now. "But, like I said, I'm not going to stop the two of you. When I see you two interacting I can see your love for each other."

"You seem to act almost the same near the twins." Carly observed with a smile of her own.

Causing Chi to pause as she put the last pin in the bride's hair, she didn't look into the mirror to meet Carly's eyes, and she sure as hell wasn't going to say anything about it.

"Chi, as the liaison to the Autobots, I know about your condition." Carly sighed. "That means that I also know of Ratchet's suspicions about your spark."

"That's all they are- suspicions. I don't believe I have a spark, Carly." The bodyguard stated quietly.

"Then explain how you react to the twin's presence." Carly challenged.

"I…" Chi faltered, trying to come up with something.

"You can't." The bride stated in triumph. "Let Ratchet run the tests. I'm sure it will help answer all of our questions."

"Or it might just create more questions than answers." Chi sighed.

"Either way, Chi, it will create answers." Carly stated. "And, just a note, you are rather skilled with hair and make-up."

"I got bored and went to a cosmetology school one year. I even have a certificate stating that I was at the top of my class." Chi shrugged. "I don't use the knowledge very often, but I do have it."

"No wonder your hair is always perfect." Carly observed.

"Not always, Carly that I can promise you." The bodyguard replied with a laugh.

"I doubt that."

"Fine, I'll tell you a time that it wasn't…" And Chi launched into a piece of her history that included being deeply undercover, getting shot at, and seemingly defying the laws of physics.

~.~

Chi stood to the side of and slightly behind Sam, her eyes sweeping the gathered crowd. Something was off, but she couldn't place it. But she did note the three guests in the back row. They were all heavily muscled, tall, dark haired, and of a light complexion. That, however, wasn't what set them apart from the rest. The three of them were watching the crowd with interest. Almost as if they were searching for someone.

Then the one in the middle looked up and caught her eyes with his own, and offered her a smirk that would be best described as a predator's smirk for its prey. Her eyes iced over and she knew without a doubt that this man was the leader of the three, and that they were going to try and pull something. With practiced ease Chi pushed her bangs out of her eyes and pointed to the men with her pinkie. Kira, who was standing behind one of the statues in the rafters of the chapel, caught the movement and immediately began watching the three in the back row.

: We have three unknowns in the back row. :

Chi didn't react to Kira's statement over the comm system that Chi had devised. She had a small earpiece that resembled a diamond stud which connected to the hoop on the tip of her ear that relayed the messages. All she had to do was brush the diamond stud with her fingertips and state what she wanted to at the same time for the others to hear her. A small speaker was nested almost against her ear drum, relaying the words that the others spoke.

: According to our scans, those seats are empty. :

That simple observation made Chi tense. She wouldn't jump into action unless these 'men' did something. The news that Bluestreak's scans couldn't pick up the three men meant that they were holograms. But where were the holograms coming from?

: I need a perimeter sweep ASAP; if you find anything out of the ordinary, let us know immediately. Understood? :

Chis had reached up to brush a strand of hair behind her ear, and brush her thumb against the diamond stud. Her arm hid the movement of her lips and she muttered only loud enough for the microphone in the hoop to pick up the sound.

: Clear as crysalystine. :

Silence reigned for five seconds.

: Clear as what? :

Chi almost sighed at the oblivious tone in Will's voice. Sunstreaker had thoroughly confused all of the humans on the frequency, including her.

: Human terms Sunny, don't want to confuse the poor organics. He means clear as crystal, by the way. :

: Don't call me Sunny. :

: Cool it Sunshine, you and Sideswipe do the sweep of the perimeter. And keep the channels clear, meaning no arguing. :

Chi had chanced turning her head quickly to knock the hair back into her face so that she could give the order for the twins to do the sweep and tell them not to bicker over the frequency.

: Fine. :

Chi looked back at the holograms and noted that the other two were watching her now as well, making her realize that they knew she was the bodyguard. And that they knew she would stop them from harming her client and his bride at any cost.

The music began at the exact moment that Chi was about to call the entire thing off, and she knew that if she tried now, there would be a panicked mob in her hands. Overall, it was safer to wait for the owners of the holograms to make their move.

: There's nothing out of the ordinary out here. :

Sideswipe's statement made Chi's eyes narrow in thought. If they weren't on the island; Chi's eyes widened as she figured out where the enemies were. Chi tilted her chin up and cast her eyes down for only a second, but Kira caught her meaning.

: I need a scan of the surrounding ocean and of the sky above the island. :

Carly reached the altar just as Kira finished the order, leaving Chi unable to even motion what she wanted to be done.

: I am not picking up anything… Wait… there are a few holes in my radar… :

Prowl's observation made Chi tense, and her eyes flicked back to the three holograms, but they had disappeared. The bodyguard was only vaguely aware of the vows being exchanged, and then the kiss that sealed the deal.

: The birds are leaving the nest. :

Chi was grateful for Kira's statement; she still couldn't say anything over her comm. As the procession left the room, Chi continued sweeping her eyes over the surrounding crowd. The holograms were gone, she was sure of that now; but she knew the danger was far from past.

: Bumblebee, come and get your charges. : Chi finally stated with a flick of her hand past her ear as they stepped outside. : Get them out of here. :

: On my way! :

The radio clip over the comm made Chi give a ghost of a smile. She was still tense and ready for anything to happen… but nothing was coming.

As the now wedded couple climbed into the yellow Camaro with black racing stripes, Chi couldn't help but feel slight relief. Bumblebee was going to take them to the other side of the base, and then onto a plane that would take them to a small village in Britain for their honeymoon. Chi was going to meet them there after taking a separate plane.

At least, that was the plan.

: Kira, stay near Sam and Carly. I want you to go with them on the plane and then stay with them until I get to the location. Understood? :

: I understand. Be careful Chi. :

: I will do my best, go. :

All that Chi saw was a shadow as Kira departed.

: Prowl, I need a deeper scan of the surrounding ocean, I assume that is where you had the blank areas. :

: Yes, and I am already running a deeper scan with Red Alert's assistance, though there was one blank spot in the air just above the chapel. :

Chi nodded absently as she 'wandered' into one of the hangars. The moment she was out of sight the bodyguard removed the tuxedo to reveal a skintight suit just underneath it. Strapped to her hip was a pistol and a sword ran the length of her back. She reached back and tied her hair up into a high pony tail just before she replaced the diamond stud and hoop with an actual mike in her ear.

: Can you guys hear me? :

: As if you- :

Chi felt her heart pick up its pace when the reply was cut off and static took its place.

"Damn…"

"Now, now, little human, do not worry about your allies…" A dark voice chuckled as one of the holograms from earlier materialized in front of her. "I would be much more worried about you."

"State your designation and purpose for being on this base." Chi snarled in return as she drew and aimed her gun.

The man chuckled and his crimson eyes glinted with malice. "I am Megatron, fleshling, and I am here to retrieve something that is mine."

"There is nothing of yours here, Megatron." The woman stated in a confident tone. "I suggest you leave before I call for back-up."

"Oh, but you cannot call for 'back-up', fleshling, and there is something here that belongs to me." Megatron motioned to something behind Chi and she was suddenly pinned to the ground by a metallic panther. "You, young organic, belong to me. And I have come to take you back, along with some… _collateral_."

"Let me go you sorry excuse for a walking scrap heap!" A very male voice shouted, just as the captain of the guard was pushed into the room by two smaller bots.

"Oh yeah, insult the things that have you as a hostage… really smart Kurt." Chi snorted, and then let out a grunt of pain when Ravage put more weight on the middle of her back.

"I don't see you in a better spot Chi."

The man let out a cry of pain when the small silver one jabbed him in the back, while the black one only laughed at the human's misery.

"Rumble, Frenzy, we cannot have the creature making noise." Megatron stated in a menacing tone. "Make sure he stays silent."

The two 'cons nodded to Megatron and the black one—which Chi figured was Rumble, because Frenzy was silver—hit Kurt in the head, efficiently knocking the head body guard out.

"We have taken one of the Autobots hostage as well, Lord Megatron." A screechy, annoying voice stated as yet another hologram materialized. "Barricade and Sideways have subdued the yellow one and are taking him to base now."

What little bit of breath Chi could get hitched in her throat, her eyes widened, and she froze. Megatron took notice of this, but did not comment yet.

"How did you manage to get him alone without the silver one?"

"He and the silver one separated in order to look for her." The hologram stated and pointed at Chi. "It seems that she is important to them."

Now the bodyguard was met with horror; Sunstreaker had been caught by the Decepticons because he had been searching for **her**.

"And it seems that they are important to her as well." Megatron chuckled darkly. "Look at the reaction."

Chi let out a growl, but couldn't get enough air to say any words.

"Allow it to sit up, Ravage, I believe it has something to say."

Ravage complied by getting off of Chi's back and then digging his claws into her back in order to drag her into a sitting position. The woman cried out in pain as the claws were ripped painfully out of her back, and then had to gasp as oxygen began filling her lungs.

"I will kill you if you hurt him." Chi finally managed to gasp out.

"Such a powerful reaction to the thought that he might be hurt." Megatron muttered, and then turned to the other hologram. "Tell me, Starscream, is it possible that the implants have matured enough to give her a spark?"

The other hologram—Starscream—seemed to think it over, and then give a slow nod.

"That is not only possible, but probable… Hook will be very pleased to learn of this, his progress will have jumped considerably."

Chi ground her teeth together to stop the biting remarks and the denial of the spark she supposedly had.

"Very well then, fleshling, if you do not fight against us, we will not harm the mech." Megatron stated as he strode up to her. He knelt down in front of Chi and took hold of her chin in one hand. "But be warned, if you rebel in any way… we will kill Sunstreaker. Am I clear?"

Chi met his eyes and saw that he was offering her the only choices he would.

"Clear as crystal." She ground out, and then let out a pain filled whimper when Megatron threw her chin from his hand.

"Good, young Chi, you will make a good pet soon enough. Ravage," Megatron met the optic of the metal panther. "Put her out for the trip, we do not want her knowing the way to our base."

Chi felt more than saw the whiplash of Ravage's tail, and then she knew nothing.

~.~

Log: 9

Name: Chi Star Pax

Location: Decepticon base, ?

I didn't regain consciousness until long after they took me to their base. The cell I'm in is filled with other humans, and they told me of others that had been taken out before I came… and then how they had returned covered in stitches and their own blood. These humans never lived for more than an hour…

The doctor was trying to re-create what he had done with me. I know because one had been dumped into the cell only an hour after I had woken up. The man that they had experimented on had a deep gash on the back of his neck, beside his heart, at the base of his spine, and just under his diaphragm.

He had said only one phrase before he had finally died.

"Please, no more."

I was horrified and sickened. Of course the doctor was only doing this because I had been a successful specimen, and when he had lost me, he had needed another one to fill my place. Hundreds of others had suffered the same fate of the man, and I was the cause of it.

Kurt Plague was taken next, and I was brought along so that the doctor could study me to see what he had gotten right…

Kurt didn't make it. He died after we were put into the cell, and he had looked me in the eye as he died.

He had asked what I was, and why I had let them do it.

I had had no answers for him, and remained silent long after the life had faded from his body. Rumble and Frenzy were the prison keepers, and had dragged Kurt's body out of the cell only minutes after he had died. I stayed sitting the middle of the cell, staring at nothing. I had caused so many deaths.

I didn't know what had happened to Sunstreaker; I hadn't seen or heard of him since just before Ravage had knocked me unconscious. I didn't know if the others were searching for me and him—though I was certain Sideswipe wasn't going to let mine and Sunstreaker's disappearances go unchecked—or how I could get out of this…

I just hope that Sunstreaker is okay, because it would break me to know he was being tortured or had been killed… all because he had been looking for me.

Chi out.

~.~ ~.~

**Havbot:** Glad you liked the last chapter, hope you liked this one too! XD

**SolusWarrior93: ** Yep, she is most definitely the kickass girl that won't take crap from anybody. Glad you like the story and Chi! Thanks for the review!

**Kagalei:** Thanks for pointing that out, I'll go back and fix it later.

**Kagekitsonegal:** Thank you for the review, and I'm glad you like it, hope you enjoyed this chapter too!

A special thanks to my beta reader Starcee138, who fought power outages and internet problems to get this chapter back to me! Thank you, this story would not be the same without you!

And that's it until chapter 11!

Until all are one,

Chistarpax


	11. Sparkbonds

Log: 10

Name: Chi Star Pax

Location: Decepticon base, ?

It's been one month since I was taken prisoner, and every day of that month I had been subjected to tests and more experiments. The doctor had begun to place more implants into me within a week, and now my skin doesn't even give way when I press on it. I am officially more machine than human. The implant beside my heart had matured into a sparkcase… and I was faced with the harsh truth that I had a spark.

The Decepticons had moved me out of the cell filled with other humans on the third week, by that time I was no longer able to eat human food and had to intake energon to survive. The only part of my body left that was organic just so happened to be my skin, which was wired into several million pain receptors. I could feel everything, but no longer bled.

The loneliness had begun to take its toll when I was once again moved from one cell to another, though I was much more grateful to be moved to the cell I was now in. At least I had someone to converse with.

~.~

Chi was shoved none too gently into a new cell and the door was slammed behind her. She knew better than to even glare at the door. The new cell had two barred walls and two cold metal walls. It was far more barren than the last one, and she was almost positive that she was once again alone. At least until a small scraping sound came from her left. Turning her head Chi realized that one of the walls was shared with another cell.

"Chi?"

Chi's spark skipped a beat and she almost ran to the wall.

"Sunstreaker! You're alive, are you okay?! They haven't-"

"Whoa, slow down with the questions fleshy." The golden twin scowled. "I'm fine, just a bit dinged up. They placed a dampener on my spark, threw me in this cell, and pretty much leave me alone except to give me the minimal amount of energon."

Chi slumped against the bars in relief.

"And what about you?" Sunstreaker asked as he sat on the other side of the bars from Chi. "What did they do to you?"

"They locked me in a cell with other humans at first, and I realized that they're trying to re-create their success with me… only without any successful results. Kurt Plage was taken too, but he's dead." Chi shuddered then. "And then they moved me to a different cell after I couldn't eat human food any more."

"What do you mean by that?" Sunstreaker asked quietly.

"I'm more machine than human, Sunstreaker. They've done so many implants now that I'm only a skin deep organic- everything else is of Cybertronian design." She looked up and met his optics. "I intake energon to survive now."

"Primus…" The golden twin muttered. "Why are you letting them do this to you?"

Chi only shook her head; she had had far too much time to think in the past few weeks.

"Because I didn't want them to hurt you." Her voice was small and trembled. "As long as I don't fight back, they won't hurt you…"

Sunstreaker was speechless for several minutes, but found his voice quickly enough.

"By Primus Chi, why in the pit-" He broke off, searching for the words. "Don't let them hurt you for my sake, I can take it. I've done it before and I can do it again."

"You don't understand, Sunstreaker." Chi's eyes blazed up at him. "If I don't comply with what they want, they will **kill** you, and Sideswipe will die too. I won't let that happen just because I wasn't going to do what they told me to."

Sunstreaker froze once those words had sunk in, he was quickly coming to several conclusions at once and he knew without a doubt that the Decepticons had already figured it out.

"Primus," The word came out on a breath. "Chi-"

Chi only shook her head; she didn't want to say anything out loud.

"They put a dampener on my spark the moment it was in a spark case." She whispered. "It hurts…"

Chi slid down the bars of her cell, and slumped against the bottom of them.

_~ We'll get out of this, just stay strong. ~_

Sunstreaker's voice filtered through Chi's thoughts, and then warmth and strength followed. The feeling of being enveloped in a warm embrace flowed over her and Chi took it without a fight.

_~Don't give me any of your strength, Sunstreaker, you need it too. ~_

With some difficulty Chi blocked the strength the golden twin was trying to pour into her, and then she tapped into her own strength, and returned that which he had given her.

_~I'll be fine, don't worry. It'll just take some motivation, and then I'll be my normal fiery self. ~_

Sunstreaker stared down at the woman he had—not that he'd tell any other being this—grown fond of. She was so calm in a situation that most beings would panic in, and the golden twin could only pick up pain and serenity coming from her spark. Almost as if she had accepted her fate.

"So," Sunstreaker started, only for Chi to grin and look up at him from where she sat against the cell bars.

"Let's play a game."

The mech was so caught off guard that his jaw even fell open, which caused Chi to laugh outright.

"Oh come on, we have to do **something** to pass the time." Her eyes glittered up at him with barely contained amusement, but underneath was the pain and budding hatred for the Decepticons.

"Fine." He grumped. "What do you suggest?"

"Okay, the rules are as follows: You chose something from legend, myths, or real life. Whatever you chose has to have some sort of power to it. Then whoever goes next has to state another thing from legend, myth, or real life that is more powerful. Gradually it's supposed to get harder to 'one-up' the other player. The first one to say 'reset button' loses."

"This sounds interesting." Sunstreaker conceded. "You can start."

"Alright," Chi fell into thought, and then grinned. "The black knight!"

Sunstreaker choked back a laugh, not having expected her to pick a character from 'Monty Python and the Holy Grail.'

"The dark knight."

Chi shot the golden mech a glare, and once again fell into thought. "Gremlins!"

"Stephen Kings 'It'."

Chi couldn't help but notice that Sunstreaker was sticking with Earth creatures, and was actually rather grateful for it. She would have lost if he hadn't of done so.

Though she was pretty sure she would lose anyway.

The game continued on for hours, with Chi saying 'reset button' twice, and Sunstreaker—surprisingly—saying it once. They were able to seemingly escape the dark and damp cells of the Decepticons for a short time. But eventually Rumble and Frenzy came back to escort Chi to her next visit with the doctor. When Rumble jabbed her rather roughly in the back with his claws this time though, Chi seemed to finally loose her cool.

With a snarl she whirled around and had the black cassette pinned against the bars with her hand around his throat.

"Shove me like that again and I **will** rip your head from your shoulders." She growled in his faceplates. "And don't think I can't do it either."

The words had barely cleared her lips when she felt something grab her by the back of the neck and shove her into the bars.

"Drop him."

The blonde woman complied with the monotone voice and released Rumble. She had stepped over a line and was undoubtedly about to pay for it. The being holding her up spun her around and held her against the bars with one hand. Her toes were inches from the ground, and she was able to see who had come to protect the cassettes.

Soundwave's hologram stood in front of her, cutting off her air and making her realize how stupid her move had been.

"I get it. Threaten the cassettes and die, regardless of Megatron's orders." She managed to rasp out. "Good to know."

Soundwave released her and Chi fell gasping to the floor. Sunstreaker was tense inside of his cell; the bars were electrified, and he couldn't get out even if he tried.

"Look, Soundwave, I don't want to piss you off, but I am the source of 87 percent of the Decepticon's energon. You guys siphon the energy off of my spark, which continues to pull more and more from the air of your base daily, and turn it into energon." Chi growled. "All I ask for is to be treated like a living thing, and not a damn tool! I have emotions and feel pain like you Decepticons do! I am compliant with everything that you guys ask me to do. Can I not have any goddamn dignity at all?!"

By the end of her rant, Chi was almost certain she had just signed Sideswipe and Sunstreaker's death sentences. If Megatron got ahold of any of this…

Fear suddenly jumped into Chi's eyes, but she didn't back down. The damage had already been done, might as well try and add her name to the list of sparks to snuff now.

"Request: Accepted. Orders: Rumble, Frenzy, Treat Chi with dignity." The cold scarlet eyes of the hologram met Chi's own surprised eyes. "Suggestion: Tell no one of events that have occurred."

Chi nodded dumbly as the hologram faded out.

_~Good to know you've got your fire back. ~_

_~Shut it Sunshine. I just almost got you and Sideswipe killed. ~_

_~Not from my point of view you didn't. ~_

Chi shot the golden twin a glare as she was herded out of the room. Though, she would later add, it was done far more gently than ever before.

~.~

Sunstreaker looked as Chi was led back into the cell block three hours later. She looked exhausted, but was not covered with any recent injuries of any sort. Frenzy and Rumble helped her inter her cell, and even helped her sit beside the shared wall. All with gentle touches and a steadying hand. Once they left Chi leaned back against the wall and closed her eyes.

"Are you-?"

"I'm fine." She answered curtly. "Don't ask about it, please."

The yellow twin froze, and stared down at her in slight confusion. "Chi-"

"Don't, Sunshine, just don't." Her eyes opened and she turned her haunted gaze onto him. "But, I know how to get us out now."

"How-?"

_~I need to reach Kira and turn on the homing beacon. She'll be able to follow the radar directly to me. ~ _

_~Radar? ~_

_~Yes, Radar. Kira is an AI that I designed and built. Not only that, but I created the body she uses. ~ _Chi gave an irony filled smile._ ~It's funny; she's my best friend _and_ my creation. She thinks for herself and has her own personality though I didn't program her.~_

_~ Kira is a robot?! ~_

Chi only gave a tired nod, but her smile warmed greatly. _~That she is. Though, I more think she is a being of her own. Not a robot, but not a cyborg either. ~_

_~Then she is like a…~_

_~Cybertronian. ~_

Sunstreaker suddenly grinned. _~ Then we can reach her easily. Do you know her signature? ~_

Chi paused and looked up at the yellow twin in contemplation. _~Yes.~_

And then she gave him the signature through the bond that neither of them really understood. In seconds Chi felt something in her spark react, and knew that Kira was on her way.

"How about another round of 'Besting' to pass the time?" The yellow twin questioned.

"Sure, why not?"

~.~

"You had a HOMING BEACON this entire time and didn't tell us!?"

Kira suddenly looked highly irritated, and glared up at Sideswipe. "I did not know it would work, thank you very much."

"But still!"

"Sideswipe, enough." Optimus stated in a tone that stated exactly how quickly the silver twin needed to be silent.

"The question I feel we should be asking," An almost toneless voice stated. "Is why were we not informed of your… differences, Kira?"

The woman being spoken to fixed her glare on the bot that had just spoken. "Because, Prowl, neither Chi nor I wanted anyone to know that I am nothing but gears and wires wrapped in a silicone shell that resembles human skin. She wanted me to be treated like I was a human. I was the one that chose to keep what I am hidden from all of you."

"You seem extremely humanoid." Ratchet stated from where he had been sitting silently.

"I am an AI that was designed to think like a human, Ratchet, Chi designed the chip, and then allowed me to develop my own personality." Kira sighed deeply. "Once my personality was fully developed, she built me the body that I designed. It was her that gave me life, therefore she is my…"

"Creator." The word was supplied for Kira by Bluestreak.

"Exactly, and I treat her as such when I am not absolutely pissed off at her." Kira replied, suddenly wary of the looks she was getting from the others.

"That explains so much." Sideswipe suddenly muttered.

"And what does it explain?" Prowl questioned.

"It explains how she found us the first time I met her, and how she knew that Chi was in danger." The silver twin studied Kira. "It's the same way that I know when Sunstreaker is in danger, how I know the general location of where he is. The two of them share a bond, though theirs is a creator-creation bond while ours is a twin bond."

"This would explain why she can pinpoint the exact location of where Chi is. Their bond is stronger because they have been closer for longer." Ratchet stated, immediately slipping into medic mode. "Your bond is weaker right now because the two of you were separated for so long, with planets in between you, while they have been on the same planet, with only a few miles at most in between them."

"I am right here, you know." Kira muttered.

"Will you allow me to help you map out the co-ordinates?"

The black haired woman jolted in slight surprise at Prowl's offer, and then smiled at him. "I would gladly accept the help."

"Then allow me to take you to the mapping room." The tactician offered his hand for her to climb into, and then carried her out once she was standing in the center of it.

~.~

Log: 10

Name: Chi Star Pax

Location: Brig, Decepticon Base, ?

I was reasonably entertained while waiting for Kira and the rescue team. Sunshine and I not only played 'Besting' quite a bit, but we talked too. I discovered that he was not only a revered artist on Cybertron, but had hundreds of galleries throughout the major city-states. Sideswipe was apparently a poet, which was slightly surprising, but not unexpected.

After all, he had to be a smooth talker to be a con artist.

And then he confessed that he didn't mind if I called him 'Sunshine' or 'Sunny', just as long as nobody else called him that, although he let Sideswipe slide with 'Sunny'.

I was the only one that was allowed to call him Sunshine.

It was two days and three siphoning sessions later when the others finally arrived… and it was quite the arrival.

Chi out.

~.~ ~.~

Thanks go to my awesome beta reader, Starcee138, for getting this chapter done and back to me even with their busy schedule! Much thankies to you!

And to my reviewers….

**Kagekitsonegal**: Thank you, and I'm sure this one was a bit sadder… Anyway, thanks for the review, and I hope this chapter was enjoyable as well! Ja ne! (hehe, I remember using that all the time in high school, my friends didn't know any Japanese, but my sister and I would say that to each other all the time and confuse those poor souls who claimed me as a friend…)

Kira is a robot?! Chi isn't human anymore?! And how in the hell did Sunstreaker contact Kira?!

Guess we'll find out next chapter!

Review please!

Until all are one,

Chistarpax


	12. Fearless

Log: 11

Name: Chi Star Pax

Location: Brig, Decepticon Base, ?

Yeah, interesting discovery here.

The 'cons have _really_ bad surveillance systems. Couldn't help but notice that, you know? I mean, there Kira was, standing in front of my cell with an irritated look on her face. She then motioned toward the door, where two mechs (Sideswipe and Bluestreak) decided to pretty much just waltz in.

I repeat: Super bad surveillance system.

Not only did they just walk in, but they had the codes to unlock the doors. How in the hell they got those without actually confronting any of the Decepticons on the base is beyond me, but hey, who was I to complain?

That's when the 'doctor' decided to come and check on his 'experiment' though, and all hell decided to break loose.

Just my luck.

~.~

"You know, this would have been simpler if you had somehow managed to distract all of the 'cons while breaking me and Sunshine here out." Chi sighed at Kira, who just rolled her eyes and glanced around the corner, only to duck back into the hallway that the five of them were trapped in to avoid the laser blast aimed for her head.

"Yes, but that would have included having to dodge around the nonexistent surveillance system." Kira responded flatly. "Though I did not expect to be discovered by the one who tortured you."

"Yeah…" Chi rubbed the back of her head as she remembered the last few minutes of being in the brig.

The doctor was now in very small pieces, courtesy of a highly concentrated blast of the energy her body had pulled from the surrounding air and her own hatred of the small Decepticon, who had triggered the intruder alarm just before he had… _shattered_. Sunstreaker had then commented that the doctor deserved it, and that Chi had a very good aim.

"I have a suggestion; why don't we use some sort of a decoy now, and escape?" Bluestreak piped up from behind Sunstreaker.

Every bit of attention was now focused on the grey gunner, who shrunk against the wall.

"What?" He squeaked out at them.

"That's a good idea," Kira muttered while studying the one she knew to be the younger Praxian.

"He does seem to have them every once in a while Kira." Chi sighed, and then turned to the silver twin who hadn't said much of anything at all. "Any bright ideas on what this decoy should be?"

"In fact, I've already set it up. It'll be going off here in just a few seconds." Sideswipe stated confidently, just before several explosions shook the underwater base.

Chi stared at the now smirking Sideswipe, and couldn't help but grin back. She suddenly felt cocky and exasperated.

Wait- those weren't her emotions.

_~So when was I going to be informed of this spark bond? ~_

Sunstreaker only whapped his brother upside the head and promptly told him where to shove it over the bond. Then, with a surprisingly apologetic pulse to her over the bond, Sideswipe bent down and picked her up.

_~ Don't want you to get swept away in the current that's about to come this way. ~_

Chi had just enough time to give him a confused glance before noticing that Kira had been lifted up by Bluestreak, and then the water that was now pooling around the ankles of the much taller mechs.

_~ You don't have to have oxygen to survive now, you know that right? ~_

_~ I didn't before, but that's good to know. ~_

Sideswipe let out a laugh as the water rose quickly, which didn't help Chi's anxiety at all. She might not have to have oxygen to survive anymore, but she wasn't a fan of water or the ocean. Which was exactly what was now pooling around her ankles, even though she was standing on Sideswipe's shoulder.

"Kira…"

"Just stay calm Chi, we'll be fine." Kira shot her creator a look that said more than she could at the moment; the water was up to Chi's waist now.

_~ We've got you, Chi. Just stay calm. ~_

_~ It's only water, and we won't let anything bad happen to you. Okay? ~_

Chi's spark swelled at how the twins were trying to make her feel better. But a phobia was something that not very many things could get rid of. As the water closed over her head, Chi closed her eyes and waited patiently for the freezing fear to overtake her. Ever since her scuba diving incident she had been terrified of the ocean and drowning. If Kira hadn't of been following her, she would have died that day.

_~ Open your eyes, trust me. You'll like what you see. ~_ Sunstreaker stated over the bond with a pulse of reassurance.

Chi almost didn't open her eyes; she was convinced that she would freak out if she saw the water around her.

Sideswipe only sent her amusement and gave her a slight push through the bond. _~ Do you trust us? ~_

_~ Yes. ~_ The suddenness of her answer surprised even Chi; she had never trusted anyone other than Kira after the incident with her first job as a bodyguard.

_~Then open 'em. ~_

Chi hesitated for a few more seconds, and then slowly opened her eyes. A jolt of surprise flew through her as she saw the hallway through the waviness of ocean water. It would have been comic if it hadn't have been for the terror suddenly shooting through her at the knowledge of being surrounded by seawater.

_~ Calm down, its only water. ~_ Sunstreaker stated over the bond.

_~ Yeah, well tell that to my phobia. ~_ Chi snapped back.

_~ Can you feel my shoulder underneath your feet? ~_ Sideswipe asked gently.

Chi turned her head and stared at the side of the silver twin's face. He was watching her out of the corner of his optic.

_~ Yes. ~_She whispered through the bond, only to gain a double burst of support.

_~ Then you are safe. I won't let anything happen to you. ~_ Sideswipe smiled over at her. _~ I promise that. ~_

Chi gave a hesitant nod, and then held onto the side of Sideswipe's neck as the group began making their way out of the base. Chi knew that the humans that she had been imprisoned with at first were already dead- the doctor had mentioned only that morning that the other Decepticons were going to have to collect some more for his experimentation. Pain tore through Chi as she once again thought about how many had died because she was a successful experiment.

_~ It's not your fault. If you are going to blame anyone, blame that freak of a doctor. ~_

Chi couldn't even acknowledge that Sunstreaker had said anything over the bond… a bond that was unexplained.

_~ Not to be a spoilsport or anything, but where in the hell did this bond come from? ~_

_~ We… uh… we don't know. ~_ Sideswipe stated over said bond hesitantly. _~ But we're all for not analyzing it until later when Ratchet can help us answer that specific question. ~_

_~ Right now though we'll take advantage of it because it's keeping you calm and you're not thinking about ocean water. ~_

Chi shot Sunstreaker a glare at the mention of the phobia but didn't comment on it. Commenting on it meant that she was in the ocean. Sudden amusement floating over the bond made Chi snap out of her thought process before it could even really begin.

_~ What?! ~_She snapped.

_~ You should hear your thoughts. They're kinda funny. ~_ Sideswipe snickered, much to Chi's annoyance.

_~ Why you- ~_

The bots broke the surface and Chi realized that she hadn't utterly freaked, and then she shot the silver twin a glare that could melt armor.

"I am sooo going to hurt you."

"I suggest just visualizing what you want to do him. It works better." Sunstreaker stated nonchalantly. As if he did it all the time.

"He does." Sideswipe grumbled as a shuttle with an Autobot symbol on it appeared above them.

"Did you just-"

"Yep, your thoughts are broadcasting." Sunstreaker stated as he took hold of one of the lines that had been lowered to them.

"Broadcasting?" Chi wasn't sure what to make of that one word.

"In other words we can hear what you're thinking almost as well as when you're saying things out loud." Sideswipe explained, after which Chi cleared her mind completely.

Sunstreaker laughed aloud at Chi, which was quickly followed by irritation and the thought 'stupid sunflower' from her.

_~ Don't call me sunflower. ~_

"Fine, Sunshine, how about I just call you-"

"That's good!" Sideswipe interrupted the argument before it could get started; he was slightly surprised that he was the one playing mediator. "No need to argue guys."

"Whatever." The ones getting scolded muttered at the same time, only to shoot a glare at the other after they realized they had the same thoughts.

Chi looked away and her thoughts took a darker turn. She didn't mean to do so, but that was where her thoughts stayed. She had seen far too much in her life for more than small bursts of happiness in her mind. Sunstreaker went to make a comment on it, but Sideswipe quickly sent him a flash of warning over the bond. This was not a conversation for others to hear, and Chi obviously wasn't comfortable with the bond yet. They couldn't help but notice, though, the small spark of hope that resided in the corner of Chi's mind.

It was hope that maybe she wasn't as alone as she once was anymore.

~.~

Log: 11

Name: Chi Star Pax

Location: Autobot Med-Bay, Diego Garcia

So I was highly surprised when Ratchet only made one comment about my sudden change in species. And that was to say that 'At least that fragger built your internals right.'

Yeah… surprise. And then the medic proceeded to inform me that he could pick up the bond I shared with Sunstreaker and Sideswipe through the scans he was firing left and right. He then called them in and explained how he thought the bond had come to be, and told them to not to push the bond too far until he was certain it had settled. It turns out that my anxiety from being in the med-bay all but disappeared when I caught sight of Sideswipe, and then was completely gone when Sunstreaker was in sight. Needless to say, Ratchet had them stay in the med-bay until I was cleared.

The medic also sent me some files (over a comm that I didn't know I had until that moment) about bonds and how they worked. I can now hide thoughts if I want/need to. Which feels good to an extent; I guess I'm already used to literally feeling the twins near me.

I dunno… maybe this bond is a good thing.

Chi out.

~.~ ~.~

Thank you to all of my reviewers! I'm sorry I haven't gotten back to you, but that doesn't mean that the reviews aren't appreciated.

A second thanks goes out to my amazing beta reader, Starcee138, for getting this chapter back to me so fast! I couldn't bring everyone such an awesome story without my beta's help! Thanks again!

Please leave a review if you've read it!

Until all are one,

Chistarpax


	13. Gamer

Log: 12

Name: Chi Star Pax

Location: N.E.S.T. Base, Diego Garcia, Recreation Room

Alright then, I guess it's time to point out that I'm slightly antisocial. Just slightly…

Okay, I'm ridiculously antisocial. I tend to avoid people as much as I can, with Kira being the only exception to that. The twins, trying to be helpful, decided that I needed to go and 'hang out' with people in the rec-room.

See the problem here?

I don't DO areas with PEOPLE. I just DON'T. More people means more chances that some of those people can attack meaning that I will have to defend myself and others. Of course, that's just my paranoia talking. But who cares.

I tend to be jumpy in large groups. I don't mean to be, I'm just not used to- well, people.

~.~

Chi had pleaded and begged to not have to go 'socialize' with other people. It had been three weeks since she and Sunstreaker had been rescued and in those three weeks she had avoided as many people as possible, meaning that out of the entire base, maybe three humans and four mechs had seen and talked to her. After hearing about her antisocial habits, Ratchet had ordered her to go out and 'socialize' with others.

An order that she had pretty much ignored—until Ratchet had gotten the twins on his side, which was why she was now being dragged (more like carried by a certain silver corvette) into the rec-room. All activity in the rec-room stopped when the silver twin, followed closely by his yellow counterpart, walked into the room with a smaller, much angrier woman sitting in his palm.

_~The two of you are going to regret this.~_

_~Why are we going to regret this Chikara?~_ Sideswipe asked back over the bond with exasperation.

_~I __told __you not to call me that!~_ Chi snapped back as she was put onto the platform that the other soldiers were sitting and relaxing on.

_~Get used to it, he's not going to stop now… Chikara.~_ Sunstreaker grinned when her irritation was directed at him. _~Paybacks a glitch, isn't it?~_

_~Fine Sunshine, we'll see what I come up with for payback later.~_

Sunstreaker just smirked at her, and then followed his brother to the mech-sized table.

_~Just talk to some of them.~_ Sideswipe stated, once again surprised that he was the one being mature at the moment. _~Join in on their game, do __something__… but you aren't leaving for the next two hours, so get used to it.~_

"Hey Chi!"

The blonde woman shot her guardians another glare but turned to look at the man who had called out to her. With a sigh she walked over to the couch that faced two human-sized TVs and plastered on a smile.

"Hey, Lennox, sorry about not coming to see you."

"No problem, you want to join?" Will Lennox smiled back at her, he had obviously picked up on her discomfort and was trying to make her feel welcomed.

"What is it that you are wanting me to join?" Chi's smile dropped from her face and she focused on the TV's.

"A round or two of HALO 3." Epps stated from the other end of the couch. "We wired these TV's together so that we can have an 8 player match, we just need one more player. So you in?"

Epps had picked up the same vibe from Chi and was willing to overlook her wariness and get her to relax.

"Sure…" The blonde woman stated slowly.

_~That's it, you're doing great!~_

_~Shut it Sideswipe!~_

_~Oh come on Chikara, playing a video game with the guys isn't going to hurt you.~_ Sunstreaker snorted over the bond, though he didn't even twitch while playing cards with Bluestreak and Jolt. _~You have played HALO before haven't you?~_

Chi just threw irritation and a quick leave me alone back to them before closing the bond so that they couldn't talk to her. Though she could still feel their emotions, just as they could feel hers.

"I'm in." Now she gave a smirk. "Be ready to lose though. What type are we playing?"

"Infection!" Lennox laughed at her statement, he had a feeling that she was going to warm up to them soon enough.

"Perfect." Chi grinned and grabbed a controller so that she could personalize her player.

Soon there were shouts coming from the group as some tried to work together to get away from the infected player, while others realized very quickly that it was a hopeless endeavor. Chi just laughed evilly as she went after the players that had not fallen to her in the first thirty seconds. The match was over in three minutes and 48 seconds, with Chi having the most kills.

"How- where…? Wow." Epps muttered as his character fell to a blue/black blur.

"I might have played before." Chi grinned as her name was placed at the top, with Lennox being second place.

"We are sooo playing slayer next. Teams anyone?" Will asked with a laugh and an impressed glance at Chi.

Six voices immediately called that they wanted Chi on their team, where she said that she would go against the seven of them by herself.

"You underestimate our ability to work together." Epps grinned as the game loaded.

"You underestimate the amount of time I've spent playing HALO. I had to have some way to pass the time between jobs." Chi laughed back as she elbowed him in the arm.

She proved that fact when she whooped the guys at slayer too. In the five minute time frame she ended up with 78 kills and no deaths.

"Damn girl." Epps sat back against the couch. "You weren't kidding."

Chi only shrugged and tossed the controller to one of the guys that had been watching. "Nope, I don't kid about my skills."

Lennox only nodded; he was watching her closely as she walked down the steps that led up to the platform from the floor.

"Hey Chi!"

She paused and glanced back up at him.

"Same time tomorrow, you better be here to keep these guys in line. You're on my and Epps' team, got it!?"

She grinned and shot him the thumbs up before jogging over to the door and slipping out of it. Lennox glanced over and saw that the twins were engrossed in their card game, only to throw their cards down when Bluestreak claimed he won and then proved it proudly. After they got done claiming that the grey gunner had cheated (though they didn't mean it, it was only a joke) they glanced over and noticed that Chi had disappeared.

"Slaggit- Hey Lennox, where did Chi go?" Sideswipe asked as he and Sunstreaker stood up and made their way over to the platform.

"She just left while you two were busy with your game." Lennox grinned; he knew that the two of them were going to have hell finding her now.

"Frag it all to the Pit." Sunstreaker growled and then promptly spun on his heel so that he could hunt her down.

"Thanks Lennox." Sideswipe sighed, and then followed his now pissed brother.

_~Chi where in the frag did you go?!~_ Sunstreaker spat across the bond.

_~Ignore me right now. I'm figuring something out.~_

Sideswipe stopped short and shared a look with his twin.

_~Chi-~_

_~Got it! Hey, could you two get Ratchet and Prowl and have them come to where I'm at?~_

Sunstreaker sent the message over the comm. and then proceeded to follow the bond to where the troublesome woman was. They stopped short when they came up to the doors of the room where the bodies of their fallen comrades were kept. Chi was standing in front of them waiting patiently.

"Chi…"

She smiled up at them. "Don't worry, you'll see what I'm gonna do in a few minutes."

"Why in the pit do you want me and Prowl here you slaggin' pain in my aft?!" Ratchet snarled as he and the aforementioned mech arrived only seconds later.

"Well, you're going to have to make sure that what I'm about to do doesn't fail because of damage." Chi stated nonchalantly, and then turned to Prowl. "And you need to open the doors so that I can keep a promise I made to you."

Everything froze and four sets of optics stared at her in confusion and then Prowl stiffened and gave her a questioning look.

"I figured it out, Prowl. It just took some time." She smiled up at him. "And a video game."

The tactician nodded slowly, and then opened the door without another word. Chi only nodded her thanks and then darted into the room; it wasn't until she was out of the light that filtered in from the hallway that the others noticed the faint glow on her skin. Her eyes were glowing an iridescent blue and the area over her spark was shining brightly. Without breaking her pace she jumped up onto the berth that held the body of Jazz, with another jump she landed on his chassis, right under his spark chamber. She stared down at his visor for a few seconds, and then a small smile spread across her face. With a nod she placed her hands in front of her own spark and closed her eyes to concentrate. After a minute she had a glowing orb of pure energy in her hands, but she still didn't open her eyes.

"Any time now Jazz." She muttered under her breath.

"Now's as good as any." A surprisingly familiar voice laughed around her. "Whenever you're ready kitten."

Chi nodded again. "Then get your slagging aft ready, because you're about to be alive."

A blue energy swirled around Chi as she slowly extended her arms, pulling the orb of light away from her. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker had to grab Ratchet as he moved to stop her. Prowl took a small step backwards when Chi's eyes snapped open to reveal a pure blue glow.

"Go." She whispered and literally threw the orb of light into Jazz's spark chamber as the blue energy swirled around it.

She then threw herself off of the mechs chasis and into Sunstreaker's waiting hands as Ratchet darted forward to stop the flow of energon from the torn lines in the mechs body. A half-garbled scream ripped out of the once silent vocal processor and the visor flashed with intense pain.

"Slaggit, Jazz! Hold still you fragging GLITCH!" Ratchet bellowed as he continued to work. "Prowl, get your aft over here and hold him down!"

Chi didn't even bother to sit up in Sunstreaker's hands; she just lay on her back breathing hard enough for Ratchet to be slightly worried that her vents were damaged.

"Fraggit! Damn girl that hurt like you wouldn't believe!" Jazz stated between breaths.

"You think it hurt YOU?!" Chi snapped back as she finally sat up. "Do you know how much energy was just coursing through my circuits!? That hurt like hell!"

"Where in the pit did you even get the idea to figure it out?" Sideswipe asked as he watched Ratchet put Jazz back together.

"Well, you know who the character Cortana is from the HALO games, right?" Chi asked as Sunstreaker (to the shock of the others) placed her on his shoulder. "Well I realized that all Jazz needed was the energy to manifest himself, so to speak. So I started gathering energy as I walked over here. You know, from the sun and the rampant emotions around base. As I gathered the energy I thought of helping him…"

Prowl paused, and then sighed. "Please tell me that you didn't think of him as a 'ghost'."

"I did." Chi smiled over at the tactician. "And you know what, it worked. He used some of the energy I was putting off to appear, though it was kinda hard to see him. That's when you guys met me here. After that it was just the act of reviving his systems and giving his body enough energy to keep them going, that I had to do. So… here he is."

Jazz grinned and then yelped when Ratchet whapped the smaller mech upside the helm in irritation.

"Little fragging idiotic GLITCH!" The medic snarled. "You were TOLD not to take that slagger Megatron on by yourself, but what in the frag did you do?! Exactly what you were told NOT to do! Fragging pain in my aft."

"Nice to see you too Hatchet." Jazz laughed.

Ratchet just glowered at the saboteur, but all those in the area knew that he was putting on the angry façade just to hide his sheer joy.

_~You need to rest.~_

Chi just glanced at the side of Sunstreaker's helm, he gave no outward indication of talking to her and with a jolt she realized that he was talking to her over a more private line in the bond that they shared.

_~Seriously, your systems are over-stressed and I can feel your exhaustion and tenseness. ~_

Sideswipe glanced over at his twin and Chi, he had obviously picked up on the fact that the two of them were talking through the bond and he wasn't included.

_~When Sideswipe realizes that you've run yourself into the red like this he's going to chew you out. Believe it or not, he tends to worry about any being he loves. And, wither you like it or not, he loves you.~_

Chi felt Sideswipe scan her and saw his optics narrow out of the corner of her eye and knew that Sunstreaker was telling her the truth.

_~Why are you warning me about this?~_

_~Because he's not the only one who cares about you in that way, and I felt that you needed the warning.~_

Chi's attention was now entirely focused on Sunstreaker, his faceplates were unreadable and he closed his feelings off from her a moment after saying what he did over the bond. But that didn't take the words back.

_~Chi…~_

A soft groan escaped the woman as the other part to her bond with the twins began asking exactly how and why she had allowed her systems to fall to the level they were at. Sudden warmth grew in her spark at the first word, and no matter what the silver twin said the warmth only grew and a small smile forced its way onto her face.

She decided that she didn't mind being loved by these two after all.

~.~

Log: 12

Name: Chi Star Pax

Location: N.E.S.T. Base, Diego Garcia, Personal Quarters

I was in my room for the first time since before I had been captured by the 'cons. Ratchet hadn't allowed me to sleep anywhere but the med-bay since that time. I was now a patient of his and he wasn't going to let anything possibly harm me, even if it was my own person. I had been having pretty bad nightmares since my time in captivity. Ratchet had wanted to observe me just in case my nightmares caused me to become violent in my sleep. Apparently I had put my fist through the wall of my little box-like room in the med-bay one night.

Yeah.

But, somehow, bringing Jazz back from the great beyond made the nightmares stop. Ratchet thinks it might be because my body had been literally buzzing with unused energy and had therefore been triggering my processor to replay memory files. I just call them nightmares.

Therefore, I exhausted my systems and that made them let me get a decent sleep.

News flash though. Apparently my body sucks energy out of the air no matter what, so unless I let it out somehow—meaning that I have to either blow something up or bring a 'bot back from the dead—my systems go haywire. It still makes me feel uneasy to admit that I'm not exactly human, and to refer to my innards as 'systems'. When I told this to Ratchet he told me to, and I quote, 'Get the frag over it, because that's what they are now.'

He has the bedside manner of a rabid wolverine.

Hey, at least I now have permission to go to the firing range and blow stuff up.

Chi out.

~.~ ~.~

The Jazz man is back! I was waiting for the idea to hit me on how to bring him back, and it did while I was playing HALO 3 with my siblings. I just couldn't help but think of it like how Cortana needs a certain amount of energy to be able to create her holoform and then I realized that I just needed to somehow apply that idea to this. It was epic, and I drove my sister crazy by running ideas past her.

I hope it wasn't too strange or out-of-place. But that is seriously how I would have done it.

Thankies to all who have reviewed and those who have favorited/followed this story!

And much thankies goes to my Beta, Starcee138. I couldn't have gotten this done without this amazing person. THANKIES MUCHLY!

Until all are one,

Chistarpax


	14. New Look

Sorry about the long wait guys. It's been kinda rough getting these chapters out with work and college and whatnot…

One word: Finals.

Oh, and—as a new feature—the song that inspired this new chapter was Lost in the Echo by Linkin Park.

So… here's the new chapter. Enjoy!

~.~ ~.~

Log: 13

Name: Chi Star Pax

Location: Training grounds, N.E.S.T. Base, Diego Garcia

Okay, so the training grounds are normally reserved only for those who actually go out and fight the 'cons. And Ratchet had pretty much banned me from doing that (not that I planned on listening to him when it came to that) so my presence there was pretty… strange. Especially when Lennox explained that I was there for 'stress relief.'

First: What?

Second: Stress relief? Who came up with that?

And my third thought: I blame Sideswipe.

The twins heard my thought and Sunstreaker burst into a fit of laughter while Sideswipe demanded that I explain why I was blaming him for my apparent 'stress.' I only smiled and told him that he was the cause of 90% of the stress on base, so why not blame him?

Turns out it was Ratchet's idea to claim that I was overstressed and needed to let out my frustration on some of the targets in the training area by blowing them up with a nonexistent gun.

Yeah, that went over well.

~.~

"Okay Ratchet, something is going to have to give with this." Chi ground out as she stalked into the med-bay. "You do realize that these military personnel are going to figure out that I'm not exactly human anymore, right?"

Ratchet gave an exasperated sigh. "Unless you can figure out how to explain what it is you are—which we are not sure of yet—it is useless to try and tell them."

"I'm not Cybertronian, and I'm not human." Chi huffed as she jumped up onto the counter in front of Ratchet. "I'm some sort of hybrid that can't be replicated, and we are going to have to tell the humans or they'll get suspicious of you guys and me."

"What brought this on?" Ratchet asked with irritation evident in his voice.

"The suspicious looks on the training grounds." Sideswipe stated as he and Sunstreaker stepped into the med-bay.

"Do you guys have to follow me everywhere?" Chi snapped.

"Yes." Sunstreaker said simply.

"Prime wants us to keep an eye on you." Sideswipe clarified. "And we actually like being in your company."

Chi snorted and turned back to Ratchet. "So, how are we going to fix this?"

"If you want to tell the humans, go ahead." Ratchet snapped. "But then you get to explain why you have human skin."

Chi scoffed and gave the medic a glare. "For your information, this 'human skin' is slowly starting to come off anyway. Apparently it can't regenerate the way it should be due to the metal underneath."

Now the medic paused in his calculations on the datapad in his hands and stared at Chi, who realized that she had just gotten herself in trouble.

"When did this start happening?" Ratchet began running scans and his optics narrowed.

"A week or two ago?" Chi stated with a small 'don't kill me' smile; she wasn't going to push the medic now.

"You mean to tell me that your skin has been coming off for two weeks and you haven't told me about it?"

Chi shrunk at the medic's deliberately calm tone, he was pissed. "Yes?"

"Do you realize that I can't properly take care of you if you don't tell me what is going on?" Ratchet asked in that same calm tone. "I am the Chief Medical Officer, and I am your doctor. In order for me to be sure that I am giving you the proper treatment, you have to tell me these things."

"I know that! I just wasn't too keen on telling you that my skin was falling off because I was freaked out by it." Chi snapped, pissed now. "You may be used to your pieces falling off and being put back on, but I'm not! I was a fragging organic for crying out loud! This isn't supposed to happen unless you are dead or damn close to it!"

Ratchet froze and stared at the woman, and then shot the twins a questioning look.

/She's still having a hard time coping with the change, Ratchet./ Sunstreaker stated over a private comm. /She's trying though; it's just hard for her to figure it out. And she keeps having pings from her systems telling her to transform, which she's not sure what it is she's supposed to transform into./

/Transform? She shouldn't have the protocols for transformation… how long ago did this start happening?/

/Three days ago./ Sideswipe stated, revealing that he had been eavesdropping on the supposedly private conversation. /That's when she first mentioned it./

/Three days, and neither one of you bothered to mention this?/

Now the twins were the ones to shrink away from the look Ratchet was giving them. He was pissed, but was staying a lot calmer than he normally would. Normally he would have already begun throwing things.

"What was that I heard about your skin falling off?" A calm and structured voice asked from the shelf above the counter Chi was standing on, causing the others to turn and see Kira watching Chi with a blank expression.

"Kira. I didn't realize that you were up there." Chi sighed and gave a slightly pained expression. "My skin has been disconnecting from the metal underneath it and falling off. That's why I've only been wearing long sleeves and pants lately."

"Why haven't you told anybody about it?" The cyborg jumped down from the shelf and grabbed her creators hand before shoving the sleeve on it up to her elbow. "I could have helped you when it first started."

Chi sighed at the bland tone that Kira was using at the moment. "You can yell at me you know… I know you want to."

"I'm not going to yell at you, but I am going to tell you that I'm rather pissed off that you haven't told me about this." Kira snapped, her tone going from bland to irritable in a matter of seconds. "We can take some of the nanites that make up my skin and re-program them to match your systems and skin. They would also allow you to transform, which I am going to assume your systems have been telling you to do as well."

Now Chi shifted uncomfortably. "Yeah. I just don't know what it wants me to transform into."

"All you have to do is activate the transformation sequence and it'll take care of the rest for you." Kira stated absently. "Alright, you'll need to get rid of the skin that's left for the nanites to work."

"Easier said than done." Chi deadpanned. "I may not feel pain, but the skin doesn't want to come off easily either."

"Surge energy through your systems and the skin will burn off." Kira stated and glanced at the medic, who nodded. "It won't even make a burnt skin smell. You just have to destroy the connection that your skin has to the metal, which I'm going to assume is a glue of some sort that the doctor created."

"Can I say that the fact you know this stuff is kinda creepy?" Chi asked with a look of one who wasn't quite sure what to make of the person in front of them. "Stand back, I don't want to fry your systems with this. And be ready to put out the fire."

"What fire?" Ratchet asked, already transforming his hand into a fire extinguisher.

"My clothes will catch on fire because of the intensity of the energy that I'll be forcing over the metal part of my skin." Chi rolled her eyes. "Energy does create heat you know."

Chi dodged the wrench that Ratchet chunked at her and shot him a grin. "I was waiting for that to happen."

"Just surge your systems." Kira sighed.

Chi shrugged and closed her eyes; the others knew that she was gathering energy from the air around her in order for the surge to be hot enough. Normally, she would have already had the energy, but she had just spent most of it blowing up targets and the occasional water bottle (she only wanted to test that specific soldier's reflexes). After only a few minutes, she opened her eyes again and the other four in the room watched as she began to glow, and then her clothes caught on fire as energy crackled across her skin. Within seconds all that was left of the organic shell that she had been covered with was ashes, and her silvery protoform was left spotless and bare.

"Um… nanites please?" Chi asked after her metal form had cooled and her systems had run a diagnostic to make sure nothing had been damaged.

Kira stepped forward and touched her creator's arm. A minute later Chi was once again covered with what appeared to be skin and she had activated a hologram to change the appearance of her optics to eyes. Her hair, which had been replaced with fiber optics for some reason, returned to the golden color streaked with red that her hair had been to begin with. She appeared to not care that her electronic skin took on the appearance of a normal human woman as she activated her transformation sequence. Ratchet watched closely and ran several scans as Chi's human appearance was replaced with that of a large dog.

"A cyber-wolf." Sideswipe muttered.

"That explains her attitude and dislike of being trapped in any way." Sunstreaker stated thoughtfully.

_Shut it you two._

The nanites recognized that Chi had shifted form and immediately switched from the color of pale human skin to a deep black that seemed to steal the color from around her. A blazing red symbol appeared on the shoulders of the cyber-wolf and Chi let out a snort before transforming back to her human-ish appearance. Kira stepped forward and draped a long jacket over Chi's shoulders.

"That could be useful." The blonde woman muttered as she donned a look of deep thought.

"No." Three voices stated simultaneously.

The twins and Ratchet shared a slightly creeped-out glance, before looking back at the blonde woman.

"Did the three of you just—"

"You are not going to spy on the Decepticons." Ratchet snapped.

"And you are not going to be in any battle against them." Sideswipe added almost as if it was an afterthought.

"Oh come on guys!" Chi exclaimed. "I have been through worse at the hands of humans."

"You're not going to." Sunstreaker stated firmly. "Sideswipe and I wouldn't be able to function properly if you were on the battlefield."

"You mean you would go into your gladiator modes." Chi snapped. "Oh yeah, I know about those."

The twins stiffened and glanced at Ratchet, who shrugged.

"I noticed the coding for it when you first came into the med-bay." The medic explained. "So it's not news to me."

"You guys don't want me out there because you don't want anybody to know about your gladiator history or programming." Chi stated evenly. "And me being in immediate danger with you two near would not only activate the gladiator programming, it would let the gladiator programming take over completely and put the others in danger."

Everything was tense in the med-bay as Chi explained the exact reasons why the twins didn't want her on the battlefield.

"Fine. I won't join in on the battles as long as they don't start with me in the area." The blonde woman huffed. "But if a battle starts within a block of me, I'm joining in."

"Deal." Sunstreaker nodded firmly.

"Only because we highly doubt any battle will begin with you anywhere near it." Sideswipe ground out. "I may not like it… but I'll deal with it."

Chi nodded and then turned back to Kira.

"So, can you go and get some of my clothes from my room?"

~.~

Log: 13

Name: Chi Star Pax

Location: Medical Bay, N.E.S.T. Base, Diego Garcia

Okay, so Ratchet decided that I needed to stay in the med bay so that he could run some more tests and make sure that I was okay. He located the transformation codes and then also found some coding for weaponry. After finding this I figured out how to transform my arm into a blaster kind of like Bumblebee's.

One word can describe my thought there: Cool.

He also discovered that I had a subspace compartment and a sword that came out of the middle of my back. Being a body guard and an ex-special ops operant, I was perfectly okay with these hidden weapons.

Lennox wasn't too thrilled when he walked in and saw that my arm wasn't an arm, but a blaster. So I finally had to explain that my humanity (or lack thereof) was not really the issue. The issue was explaining to the government lackeys that what happened to me was not able to be replicated, and that I was not a danger to humanity itself.

On the contrary, I was perfectly okay with helping the Autobots keep the Humans alive and free.

Now to convince the asshole Director Galloway (seriously, I thought they had gotten rid of his ass) of that fact.

Chi out.

~.~ ~.~

So there we go, new chapter ahoy! XD

Thanks goes to my awesome beta Starcee138 for getting this chapter back to me quickly, I apologize for taking so long to post it!

And a big thankies to all of my readers and reviewers. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter too, review if you read it please! XD

Until all are one,

Chistarpax


End file.
